Finding Miku
by Crystalum et Chaos
Summary: The Vocaloid family is bieng silly again, but when a trip to the  store goes terribly wrong, the rest of the family must cooperate  without Mei-chan knowing  to recuperate Miku fom a scientist's clutches...  by Crystal's friend, Nii-chan
1. The two pages that start all

DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Vocaloid nor the Unofficial Vocaloids (Haku, Neru, etc.). They belong to Krypton Future Media and other companies.

* * *

><p>Chapter 0.5 (Prologue)<p>

The Page That Starts All

Listen up humanoid! Yes, I was aware that I called you a humanoid. My family and I - well, close to a family, call you people that developed us 'the humanoids' because you're a human and you look like us. You're probably wondering about my close family.

They're not really my family; we're actually not even related except for our twin members, Rin and Len. Other than them, the rest of us, like I said, are _not_ related. The only things we all have in common is that we were all developed to imitate humans and sing in various ranges that no humanoid can ever hope to match. Ever.

I for one, well, not to brag or anything but my voice bank is ultra vibrantly high. No offense, but when you humanoids sing, the highest note you can reach seems awfully low to me. That's how I see it. You can say none take after me saying an offending statement to you and your kind.

What I'm saying is that we're Vocaloids. Human-like robots that can sing (Although, we don't _look_ like robots, we look _and_ act more like you humanoids). I guess I'm classified as the greatest type of technology of the future…um...present...when I think about it tends to be confusing. All I really know is that singing is supposedly my purpose.

Without that purpose, I don't even know how I would have existed really. Singing is my _life. _My family and I would be nothing without singing. We'd just be plain humanized robots with no specific meaning. Speaking of family, I need to help Meiko with dinner. She's probably having a hard time. The reason, it's because it's what I always say (I honestly don't say this), you can't sing on an empty stomach. See Ya!

~Miku Hatsune

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Please mind that this is my first fan-fic so I apologize for the crappiness.<p>

**This is crystal's nii-chan...I am female!**


	2. A typical dinner

Chapter 1

A Typical Dinner

Ah, dinner was finally ready. The savory aroma of the meal entered the room. As Meiko placed our dishes on the table, I was already drooling. The saliva landed on the beef stew and Len started laughing at me.

"Shut up, Len!" I snapped.

"Make me, Demon Drooler!"

"Can you please stop fighting?" pleaded Meiko.

"I'm not involved in this, Mei-Chan." Kaito calmly said.

Kaito is such a goody-two-shoes. That's what I like about him, unlike Len, he just waits until I make a slight mistake and his teasing switch turns on. In fact, it has been on ever since I've known him.

"Can we just eat already?" Rin supplicated.

Oh, right. Len just distracted me from the best meal in the world. Why can't he be more like his sister? I mean, they _are_ twins. Oh wait, I don't think that'll work out if they're a boy and a girl. I just thought of something, I'll just be very, _very _thankful that there weren't two obnoxious Lens teasing me. If that ever happened, I'd ask Kaito to join me in a tag-team match.

"Thank you for the food!" everyone says to Meiko.

"Aw, I'm touched." she said happily.

I scooped up the beef stew with my spoon and took a good pleasuring bite. Spices filled my mouth in enjoyment like if fireworks were going on in there.

Meiko is such an excellent cook. I should lend her a hand more so I can figure out how to cook like her. Today I learned how to chop leeks. I love leeks because they create a real nice spicy kick to any -

"Hot, _Hot_, HOT!" Kaito shrieked.

I spitted out my drink laughing because he looks so funny when he spices out. He sprinted to the freezer with his red face and immediately pressed the ice dispenser and all the ice landed directly in his mouth. Spicy foods aren't his favorite cup of tea. Anyhow, In case you didn't know, my name is Miku Hatsune. I simply _adore_ my name. I'll repeat that again. Miku Hatsune. It means, Sound of the Future. I'm going to add an arm wave with that next time. Count on it.

"Ah, that's feels _so _much better." Kaito said relieved.

"Oh I forgot that I made a separate beef stew without the leek taste." said Meiko.

As she went to the kitchen to serve him the meal, he instantly had a shocked face. "Why didn't you tell me that sooner?"

_Oops, _I was supposed to remind Meiko to serve Kaito the non-spicy kind. _Now_ do you know how bad it is when Len distracts me? It was not just him not letting me eat my food. Oh well, I'd rather not blame it on Len; Kaito would just take that as an excuse.

"I'm sorry, I just forgot, people forget, right?"

"She strikes again," Len muttered.

"Eat your food, Len." Rin barked.

I regret it. I'd rather pick Rin to be in my tag-team for the match, but technically she would be the second Len…I guess I'm stuck with Kaito, then.

"Here you go." Meiko placed the new plate in front of Kaito.

"Thanks, Mei-Chan."

The Kai-ster is unbelievably polite. I would have been even more polite than he would, but the _Len_-ster prevents me to once more.

"So who's going to eat Kaito's old dish?" Meiko asked.

"I will, I will!" I said in a heartbeat.

I personally love Meiko's cooking more than anyone on this table cooks - but no one actually cooks except for her.

"Miku, I know you're in love with Meiko's food, but aren't you full already?" Len asked rudely and he even shot up from his chair just to tease me. I was trying my hardest to ignore him, however I felt like punching his face so hard that he gets a nice dark black eye.

Rin crossed her arms and gave Len a nerve-racking glare. Len tamely sat back down and stopped fooling around. That was amazing, I want powers like that. If I ever did, Len would never tease me again. What - a Vocaloid can dream can't she?

"May I have ice cream, please?" Kaito begged to Meiko while having his little, well - puppy eyes.

"Well, you did eat all of your food so raid the freezer if you'd like," she went on. "Prepare for bed soon everyone."

"Oh, it's too early to go to bed!" Len whined while dragging himself off the chair.

"Do you _want_ to have a virus*?" she said persuasively.

"Fine, I'll go sleep already..."

"Me too, I'm real pooped out from correcting someone too much." said Rin while she winked at Len.

"I'm off to my room as well." I said while yawning.

"As for you, ice cream time is over; you won't sleep if you eat too much." Meiko said behind Kaito.

"Alright, good night then." Kaito replied

I went up the stairs with everybody else and we all went in our separate rooms.

As I entered my room, I decided to create a description to everyone in my family starting tomorrow. I wearily slipped on into a T-Shirt plus a pair of shorts and landed straight on the bed. In a drop of a hat, I knocked out.

*Miku here just wanted to tell you that what virus meant in Vocaloid terms; having a virus means that you're ill - if you're a robot.


	3. the word on breakfast

Chapter 3

The Kaito Wake-Up Call

"My dear Meiko Sakine, I shall wake up the person that is still sleeping, the Kaito-nator!" I shouted dramatically.

"Calm down, Miku it's not a big deal," she said softly trying to end my drama.

"Well, why are standing there, wake him up; it's your duty, you know." Meiko commanded.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." I sulked.

"Does that mean that Miku -" said Rin.

" - won't make breakfast for us?" Len completed the sentence.

"Sorry kiddos, I'm afraid not. Plus, it's her responsibility to wake up the 'Kaito-nator'."

That was true, but I shall simply do that routine in the name of the Vocaloids!

I rushed up the stairs and knocked on the door three times to make sure he was awake. Nine times out of ten, he's not _even_ up. There was no answer so I opened the door and stepped in. Kaito was just snoring and slobbering on his bed in his ice cream pajamas.

The Vocaloid Family Encyclopedia, Section five, Kaito. I guarantee you that he will forever be the strangest guy you will ever meet. First of all, he does _not_ have a last name. Next, he is really _obsessed _with ice cream. He just _has _to eat it with every single meal and you can see, there are ice cream designs all over his room. Also, he has deep sleep that no human could ever match, and lastly, this does not even look like an encyclopedia. I'm going to need an immense amount of revision, people.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty!" I shouted while I was shaking him. No response. I shook him again but there was still no response. I then moved on to severe measures if he still wouldn't wake up; I pushed him off the bed. What? I'm being considerate because he won't wake up until twenty four hours have passed by. I'm actually doing him a favor! This is why he should never become hypnotized. It would be a nightmare and I wouldn't even be sleeping!

He screamed in startlement. His dark blue bangs completely covered his eyes. He lifted them to the side and spotted me.

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you, Miku!" he gasped and crawled to me wrapping his arms against my legs.

"What happened?" I asked in concern.

Kaito still had his arms constricting tightly. "I had a nightmare that all of the cows in the whole world became extinct and I was dying because if there were no cows then there would be no milk…"

"What else?"

"No milk would equal…no ice cream!" Kaito exclaimed in horror.

He finally released my legs, stood up with one of his arms on the back of his head with his eyes closed.

"That was pretty much it, you woke me, I mean, _knocked_ me over the bed after that, heheh."

I'm telling you, I wasn't lying nor exaggerating about Kaito's strangeness. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, it's just makes him who he is. Either that or he had a few error bugs while they were developing him. I feel sorry for the guy if it really _was _suggestion number two on why he can be very - how can I say this without being mean? Peculiar.

I'm already used to the fact that he's been dreaming that same exact dream every time he eats ice cream directly before bed. The part where he was dying was a new one though. I promised him that I would never tell Meiko about it because Kaito will assume that she'll ban ice cream for all eternity if she finds out and to him, that's like the end of the world. His number one skill is his assumption in everything without proof.

"Breakfast is ready, you two!" Meiko called from downstairs.

"Race you to the bottom." Kaito rapidly said by the staircase.

"You're on!"

We aligned our feet by the first step and in a flash we darted down the stairs. Believe me, if you were watching us from the top, you would see two gleaming shades of blue streaks (except the lighter blue streak is much longer) moving like fast parallel comets. Kaito stumbled a little but it entirely slowed him down so I was now in the lead. The best part was that I gained my victory and he lost but he looked disappointed about his defeat.

"Re-match!"

"No way, I won first and I probably would've won again if we were racing for the second time." I panted with my hands on my legs, partly exhausted.

"Just eat your breakfast already." Meiko said with her hands on her hips while standing in front of us.

We both sat down with the twins. Rin was reading her book and Len was taking a sip of his banana juice.

Yes, I did say banana juice. Len loves bananas and Meiko invented the juice just for him. He loves it as much as Kaito's devotion for ice cream. His hair _does _kind of look like bananas popping out if you look very closely.

"Eat up, guys." Meiko said holding her toast.

"Sis, can you please put that book down, you haven't even touched your plate yet." Len told her.

_Awww_, a brother caring for his sister, it's so adorable that I quickly made a wide joyful smile.

"What are you smiling about, are you still happy about your win at the stairs?" Kaito postulated.

"No, it's just sibling love." I blissfully squinted at Len.

"Stop that!" Len said annoyed.

Kaito joined my squinting alliance. Someone please give him an ice cream reward, he deserves it.

"Can you _please _cut it out?" he begged with his eyes glancing at a different direction.

"You can't deny the truth, Len, you know you care a lot for your sister," I said in a little affectionate manner.

"That's what siblings do, am I wrong?" Rin asked.

Meiko heaved her trademarked sigh. "There's no way you people can ever eat without a long conservation, can you?"

She lifted her empty plate and dumped it in the sink. Other than Rin, Kaito and I haven't even touched our plates yet. Len was almost done since he ate before us. I felt dumbfounded all of a sudden.

I briefly ate something after my realization. I completely ignored my poor stomach the whole time. I feel ashamed. Kaito better feel the same way.

"Hey Miku, isn't it weird that we act like half of our age?" Kaito asked in curiosity.

He did have a point there, we _did _sort of act immature for our ages. Since I'm sixteen, that would mean I act like an eight year old, Kaito's twenty (Yep, he's that old and he _still _does not have the slightest maturity.) so he would be a ten year old, and Rin's fourteen so she's seven.

"Darn, you're supposed to be more mature than me," I noted.

"But it turns out _you're _more mature than me if you really think about it." he replied distinctively, actually admitting it.

That was an absolute fact, I mean, what kind of twenty year old would have an ice cream themed room and having childish nightmares and wrapping your arms over someone's legs to explain what happened in the _horrible_ dream?

"That makes complete sense to me now." I said nibbling on a piece of sausage.

"But Rin, you're beyond mature than me and you're younger." Kaito mentioned.

"I'm more mature because I actually have an annoying brother that I need to tolerate with all the time."

"I'm not annoying!" the Len assured her.

"_Right_." we all surprisingly said at the same time.

I can't say I blame Kaito and Rin because the Len-inator is more annoying than a million flies swarming everywhere while you're trying to eat your food.

I'm glad that Kaito isn't that much like Len. I'd tell Meiko to kick the both of them out of the house just because they're being such nuisances. I guess I have a clearer picture in my mind of why Rin is highly settled…most of the time. Breakfast was officially over as soon as that lovely conversation ended, I went to my room.


	4. The Kaito wakeup call

Chapter 2

The Word on Breakfast

At last I woke up. Last night was slightly a blur. My family is _still_ asleep. What a bunch of bed-heads. It's a predictable morning just waiting for them to wake up. I feel so different compared to them, but being different is good, right?

It's 6:39 A.M. on my alarm clock. I would rehearse a song, but I don't want to wake anyone up. One quick thing you have to know about me and that's that I am _very_ considerate to others. No matter what the circumstances are. Moving on, guess what I might do right now? - Sit on my desk to draw a couple of anime characters.

Drawing anime is a highly complex thing and it requires patience and good eye-hand coordination. Patience is essential because drawing is very time-consuming just brainstorming and sketching it out nicely. The worst thing about drawing is that a _huge_ hand cramp starts to occur. The agonizing cramps come unexpectedly and it depends how hard you pressurize your hand to the pencil and to the paper.

Well, anyway, I decided to take a break from drawing Konata Izumi. Her eyes are such a _pain_ to illustrate. Trust me; you should try illustrating them without _any_ flaws. I'm warning you, difficulty will loom upon you once you start. Gosh, I'm getting a headache just thinking about this drawing subject. I'm such a nerd, so nerdy that I think a little too much and my brain starts frying like bacon.

I headed to my mirror, grabbed my dependable old brush, and started combing my hair. Now _this_ is much more of a pain than complicated drawings. Besides having a voice that no human could ever out-match, I have hair that no human could ever out-_length_. I'm actually surprised that this hairbrush is still in good condition after so many tough strokes with my unmanageable and easily tangled hair.

My hair is so long that I tend to trip over it. However, that's only if I have it straight so I usually tie it into pigtails. My sleek lightened-blue hair reaches to the ends of my ankles if they're tied. That was the only possible solution to my hair-tripping problem.

Getting back on track, I twirled my brush like a marching baton (minus the marching) and started stroking again. Carefully grooming each strand, my brush descended from root to tip, but it sort of got stuck in traffic due to strong tangles. It takes a while if you have hair like mine even though I highly doubt that you have it reaching over your knees. Can you even feel the slightest pain for me, any at all? Don't be selfish now because it's exceedingly bad for your health, lecture, lecture, and more lecture. These are the irregular but wise words from Dr. Hatsune.

The time is now is 8:11 A.M. See how brushing my hair _really _makes the clock go in fast-motion? I got tired once I was finally finished with my hair. I don't intend to cut it at all unless it has split ends. With my arms aching, yelling in excruciating pain, I lied down on my bed to prevent further brain malfunctioning.

My brain probably isn't messing up; it could be something else. A little imaginary light bulb shot up from my head. From some extreme research it turns out that I'm just suffering from the most common disease ever known. I believe I have a severe case of - wait for it - boredom.

I say to myself, '_Smart one, Miku smart one.' _since I figured out my sickness. But when it comes to knowing what I should do, I start to say to myself '_You're stuck-on-stupid, you know that?_' My poor brain starts frying like bacon again.

Bacon…_Ding_! I could make breakfast for my family! First of all, it's considerate and second of all, it gives me something to do!

It was also the _least_ thing I could do. It was certainly better than vegetating on my bed as if I was dead. I hopped up from my covers and headed down the stairs. "I shall go onward to the kitchen!" I announced to myself while stepping down the stair-case. I suddenly heard a yawn when I came down on the last step. As I headed to the counter I spotted Rin reading a book. "Good Morning." Rin said sleepily.

"Wait a minute; did you spend the whole night reading again?"

"…Yes - I wanted to finish it but I _still _have pages remaining on this thing."

What an interesting child. I love Rin, but those darn thick novels prohibit her from doing anything, even one of the most important things in my perspective - sleep!

"It must be a good book, I assume," I said amazed.

"Oh it is - it's like _I'm _in the story myself!"

"Nah, I prefer video games, it's more realistic and better," a voice emerged.

I could easily recognize that ignorant little voice anywhere. "It's the Len-ster, not even a good morning?"

He came down the stairs in a casual manner. Pretty odd for a fourteen year old boy…well, I wouldn't know. It's not like I'maguy.

"It's my very own version of saying a good morning." Len pompously said.

Fact about Len - he _loves _to be unique. In fact, that really should be his middle name, Len _Unique _Kagamine. This is his name in more meaning, Left _Unique _Mirror Sound. The thing is - that it doesn't add a nice ring to it. Additionally, he is _very _bothersome if you didn't figure that out. Darn our unusual names and just darn his annoyingness!

"Well, at least you two are up, I'm going to make breakfast," and as soon as I touched the refrigerator handle, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Not on my watch, novice chef!" Meiko exclaimed behind me. Her frightening words tingled to my spine and I started to shiver. "Don't worry, I'm not mad at you, I'm actually kind of proud."

"What do you mean?" I asked puzzled.

"Well, for one thing, you actually cared about us and decided you wanted to make breakfast even though you don't even have the proper cooking skills."

Meiko Sakine, a kind and affectionate woman that is usually considered as a kid-at-heart. I never quite knew her age though because she'd always tell me, "That's a secret." with a friendly smile. Her role is similar to a 'mother' in our 'family' but she's not actually our mother. The downside about her is that she's very fond of drinking. Yes, _drinking _as in beer, booze or even alcohol. Her favorite 'thirst-quencher' is called Sake; I know what an out-of-the-ordinary name for such a drink.

Sakine also gets a little crazy and…drunk with that beverage. I swear they _really _need to reduce the amount of stuff that makes her feel woozy in those bottles! Once she's drunk, it's officially time to panic. Meiko usually just leaps on Kaito or she just beats him senselessly. (I say that that's a little _too _cruel) That's one reason why Kaito is a very timid person - speaking of him, it's almost time to wake him up.


	5. Miku the Room Inspector, pt 1

Chapter 4

Miku the Room Inspector, Part One

As I turned my knob and entered my room, I had to do my weekly tidy-up routine. It's the only way junk can stay out of my room. You can classify me as the neat type. I just got an idea. I will compare everyone's rooms and figure out the one that's the most noticeable. I started with mine since I'm in my own room. Okay, my room is somewhat un-unique, with a dark pink bed, drawings and posters on the wall, a desk and a computer placed on the corner, a closet with neatly hanged clothes, and my favorite part of my room - the mirror desk with the little cute cushioned chair. My desk was filled with all of my hygiene items stacked in order from tallest to shortest.

My room would most likely be described as a simple but organized room. I already lost since my room's too plain. I was tempted to go to Rin's room so I marched all the way through the hallway and knocked lightly on Rin's door. Her door was filled with sparkling stickers; my door just has my drawings taped on. As a novice artist, I feel as if I should display my beautiful illustrations _somewhere_.

Rin opened the door.

"Yes?"

"I'm examining other people's rooms; may I come in to take a look inside yours?"

I felt like a door-to-door salesman as I said that.

"Sure, I just finished the book that I was reading earlier."

As I was gathering data, I saw, a huge-looking bookshelf filled with all of Rin's favorite novels from Harry Potter to Twilight to Percy Jackson. There were stuffed animals being crushed by the books crammed on the selves. Boy, I feel pretty bad for those stuffed animals.

Anyways, I kept on looking and I saw her oceanic bed covered with labeled cartoon-like fish and her walls painted with waves. She also had a little library counter next to an enormous self. I'm thinking she checks out her _own _books all the time. Maybe I should visit her library - eventually.

"Thank you for using your valuable time for me to take a look at your room." I said politely.

"Yeah okay, your welcome." she replied to me with her eyes glued on to her new book. Obviously, she needed to be alone to flip through her pages so I quietly left her room and moved on to the next target - Kaito.

I went in his room without knocking and as I opened his door, I saw him playing cards with Len. "Hey, want to join our game of Go-Fish?" Kaito asked.

"No thanks, got to compare everyone's rooms,"

"Have you gone in my room, yet?" asked Len with his eyes wide in shock.

"No, I've only seen Rin and mine's so far." I said looking at Kaito's bed.

Len stood up and walked out of Kaito's room.

"Hey, we're not done with our game yet and you were even winning!" Kaito shouted.

"Odd, I wonder why he just fled like that." I unsurely said.

"I don't know. Well, it's just you and me, ice cream plushy," Kaito postulated.

He placed his plushy to where Len sat.

"Do you have any fives?" he asked.

The plushy didn't reply but Kaito peeked at its cards.

"You _do_ have a five, you might as well give it to me, Aisu," he demanded.

Oh wow, he called his plushy, Aisu; the Japanese word for ice cream. See? That's how obsessed he is with that stuff!

"…Oh, I'll grab it for you since you don't have any arms." Kaito said endearingly.

Strange…very strange…beyond strange…as I could see, every single piece of furniture was decorated with either an ice cream design or was shaped like an ice cream cone. He still has my illustration of him tripping over his scarf holding his precious frozen treat. It fell and went _splat_ unfortunately; it died so young…poor triple-scooped cone.

"Well, everything seems to be pretty normal; (and by that, I mean the most kind of strange ever known to man) I'll go to Len's room and go examine his for a while, 'kay Kaito?"

"Go-Fish!" he said to Aisu.

He then picked a card out of the stack.

Moving on, I'm getting out here because the word that kept on popping out of my mind was - you figure it out.

I came out of his room and headed for Len's room.

Kaito placed his cards down and paused for a moment to inform his beloved plushy, "Hey, did Len come back, Aisu?"

Aisu still did not reply.

"Well, let's just continue our game."

He picked his cards back up knowing that Kaito didn't even notice Miku at all.


	6. Miku the room inspector pt 2

Chapter 5

Miku, the Room Inspector Part Two

As I was going toward Len's room, his door was a darkened gray with a yellow stripe. I could tell that those are Len's colors in an instant. I then opened his door and his room was a disaster! It was so chaotic that not even a junkyard can match this place.

I saw him desperately trying to clean it up. He had a face that looked like he was going to cry. It was awfully…priceless. I wanted to laugh so hard but instead, I held it in.

"Fine, make fun of me, I'm waiting!" he exclaimed with watery eyes.

"I'm not going to make fun of you, Len," I comforted him.

"You're not?"

"I won't, maybe we can stop this immaturity of teasing each other because we're not little kids anymore."

Len made a meek smile. "Okay, maybe we can make up and forget about all of those teasing times, just maybe - start over?"

"Alright, let's do that." I agreed.

After that he hugged me real tight. Such a pleasant feeling of having a younger brother opening up to you, but seriously, he's all Rin's because he is _such_ a handful.

Now then, back to the bedroom checking. Len's room looked like a tornado stroke at it, but it did have sort of a space theme, so it would be a galaxy that has a huge littering problem in my book. I studied it more closely and then I evaluated everyone's rooms with Len's. It turns out that Len's room is the one that's the most uncommon. "Your room stands out beautifully, you know that?"

"No, it's not even beautiful," he protested.

"Yes, it is because out of all of the rooms I've seen, they were clean and organized, even mine, but yours is the only one that's a garbage dump. It's so original, Len _Unique _Kagamine!"

I placed my hand on his head and started ruffling his hair, playing around in a nice way. Although, the ruffling motion looked like bananas that were swinging everywhere.

"Yep, that's me - Len Unique Kagamine," he answered back.

Kaito and Rin came in the room soon after.

"We listened to you two by the door." Kaito said.

"Yeah, it's a miracle that the both of you finally got along!" Rin exclaimed cheerfully while jumping.

"Hey you guys, get ready, we have to go the grocery store!" Meiko shouted from downstairs.

"Hooray!" We all shouted in approval.

"You kids are simply too much," Meiko said to herself from down the stairs.

We all stampeded in our rooms, except for Len since he was already in his room. When I came in mine, I quickly changed in my purple and black sweater with brown shorts and took off my pigtail barrettes and wore my extremely special yellow flower ones. However, it took a while for my hair to get tied though…

I finally came out of my room and drew attended straight to the kitchen table downstairs and everyone was already prepared for our epic trip - epic to us, that is.

"What took you so long?" the twins asked at the same time. They sounded so alike; it was as if there were two computer speakers that were directly in both of your ears.

"If you had super long hair, you'd understand why." I replied to the both of them. I was even swishing around my hair to make them notice.

Rin has yellow, short hair so she's actually considered lucky. She pins up her bangs so they won't go out of control and she finishes her hair off with a huge white bow that locks in place with a headband. She looks so _cute _when she's wearing that bow because Rin looks very much like a little kitty-cat.

Len on the other hand has hair that's the complete opposite of Rin's. It's a tad longer than hers and way more lengthier than Kaito's. He ties it into a miniature ponytail along with his bangs. They don't even look like bangs; they're more like cowlicks shaped in several clusters of bananas spreading in every direction. He tops off his very untidy hair with a white headband (without the bow), separating the clusters of cowlicks from his ponytail. _Note to Self_: Tell Meiko to take banana boy to the barber shop.

"Is everyone ready?" Meiko asked us.

Of course we were ready, Rin, Len and I were so looking forward to the grocery store since forever and our patience really paid off! Wait, Rin, Len and I…?

Kaito was _still_ getting ready!

"Nope, not Kaito, he's probably distracted by which scarf to wear even though they're the same color." I informed.

Why must that blue-haired guy be such a letdown? He knows he'll get extra ice cream this week. Sometimes I don't under-stand that dude. You never know, he might think the same way for me!

"I'll go get him!" Len offered.

Yep, leave it up to the Len-ster because he wanted to go to that store more than anyone.

"Go bring him before I'll leave him behind." Meiko warned.

We were patiently sitting on the table, waiting. I was playing with my hair to kill time, Rin was reading a book - of course, and Meiko was looking through her shopping list to see if she needed to add anything.

After several minutes, we finally heard two pairs of feet approaching us.

"It's about time, what were you doing, bro?" Rin inquired.

"Why don't you ask, Kaito?"

Kaito had such an uncomfortable face. "Do I really have to say it to them?"

"You _better, _man." Len said with an attitude.

"Len was helping me find my - underwear…" He immediately covered his face with his cerulean-hued scarf.

My disturbed face was on and my eye twitched as well. "We didn't need to know that!"

I giggled at Rin because she was pretending she didn't hear it by flipping her book pages with her own uneasy face which was _way_ worse than mine.

"Well, now that you're ready, let's go, Vocaloids." Meiko said with her eyebrow raised up at the Kai-ster.

"I think she's a little surprised, too about…you know." I whispered to Rin.

We both chuckled. Kaito looked like he going to really die from embarrassment. Well, it's not _our_ fault he misplaced his tidy-whities. Well, I'm just grateful that _I_ wasn't the one to fetch him and look for his undies.

"Thank you, Len." I smirked with amusement.

"No problem." he muttered reluctantly with his arms crossed.

"Everyone go outside and get into the car," Meiko announced.

We were one step closer to the place with eternal happiness. I will squeal with total delight now.


	7. We're off to the store!

Chapter 6

We're off to the Store

Our car was actually an orange Mini-Van that carried up to seven to eight people, maybe ten because it also had a back to store items, but it doesn't have a trunk.

"I call the front!" shouted Len.

"It's my turn, Len!" Kaito opposed.

"Now Len, it _is _Kaito's turn to be in the front, remember the last time we were going to the store, you were on the front." Meiko clarified.

Len was proven wrong so he didn't say anything and he just leaped on in the very back row.

"Brothers, they can be plain nuisances." Rin said.

"Yeah, but he's more of _your _brother," I made a point.

"Maybe I'm the more mature one because I'm a couple of minutes older than him." she stated.

"But we're the same age, right?" Len asked.

"Yeah, but it depended on who was first, which was me."

"No way, I'm older 'cause they thought that making another male Vocaloid was more urgent since there's more females."

"And there's _still _more females." Kaito mumbled to Len.

They were both making quite a few snickers after his stupid comment. That gives you a good hint of why they barely made male Vocaloids - they're too immature to handle.

"Believe it or not Rin and Len, you were both created at the same time," Meiko said while driving.

"Really, we didn't know that!" They both sounded surprised and then looked at each other.

"Yep, Kaito and I know because we were there when you were finally being programmed." she told them while pulling some of her short brown hair to the side.

"They were still developing Miku so she missed out," Kaito confirmed.

"Yeah, since she was the first 'Droid of the new version of us, Vocaloid2, so she _had _to be more advanced compared to Kaito and me." Meiko said while making a stop due to the traffic lights.

"Really, I feel so special now!" I said happily.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but Rin and Len are also in Vocaloid2," Kaito quoted.

"I'm not _that _disappointed because I was the _first _one," I replied back.

"I wish I had really complex voices like you guys," said Meiko.

"But someone had to be the first Vocaloid," Kaito tried to cheer her up.

"Yeah, I guess, and I remember when you were the next one in line as soon as I was created."

Uh-Oh, here goes Kaito's depression time…

"I also remembered that when our creators finally produced your voice bank they all agreed that it was a terrible one and were even considering uninstalling you because they saw you as a failure," Meiko said in a serious way.

Kaito covered his face with his scarf again…His depression time was open for business_._

Dumb creators, they think they can do whatever they want and they can't even open their hearts to their creations. They're like way because they think that they can act so much like dictators that they forget about being kind and understanding. The worst part is that we _have _to respect them since those cold-hearted nimrods created us.

"_But_," Meiko added.

He sat up, and revealed his face, hoping for something more positive.

"When Miku came in town, our creators became so motivated and enthusiastic, they spruced up your voice bank to make it extra sophisticated and vivid that didn't dare to uninstall you any longer."

Kaito was then uplifted and was glad I repaired his bank. I'm really, _really _special now because I'm the first kind of Vocaloid that sounds more like a human than _ever _and I even saved a Vocaloid's life from being uninstalled! Oh if you don't understand our Vocaloid terms, uninstall means die, dead, perish, etcetera

"Oh, we're here." Meiko said pulling up to the store.

Kaito, Rin, Len, and I looked at each other in excitement.

We were so prepared for this moment, enough said.


	8. In the grocery store Woohoo!

Chapter 7

In the Grocery Store (Woohoo!)

Meiko parked at one of those yellow parallel parking spots and all of us hopped off the car. We were all running inside Hillman's Groceries N' Goods. It's a really quiet place so we always seem to enjoy our trip.

"Y'all are so impatient…" muttered Meiko while barely withdrawing her purse and locking the car.

As Kaito and the twins stepped inside, we were waiting for Meiko at the front and boy, did it take a while. When she finally came in she told us from her list, "Okay, first we're going to need oranges."

"Yay, hurry you guys let's go to the produce section!" Rin said, grabbing Len's hand.

"Slow down, will you?" Len told her.

"The sooner we get there, the sooner you'll also get your bananas." she said persuasively.

Then Len suddenly _went _bananas. He caught Rin's anxiety syndrome and rushed faster than her.

"Wait up!" I told them lagging behind with Meiko and Kaito.

I tried to catch up with them because of the essential and primary reason that just popped inside of my mind, my ever cherished leeks were on sale right now and I could not let that opportunity pass me by, No sir-ee!

Rin, Len, and I stopped by the oranges and Meiko and Kaito finally caught up to us.

"Kaito dear, can you get me a shopping cart?" Meiko asked.

"Sure, Mei-Chan." he answered back, already walking to his destination.

Since she had a shopping basket with her, she placed about thirty pounds worth of oranges and bananas onto it. Let me correct myself, thirty pounds of _each_ fruit. I'm actually the most surprised that she actually carry that much weight, but she's Meiko, anything's possible when she's around.

"You're forgetting something here." I said.

"Oh right, the leeks, I know how much you like those." she stated with a wink.

As we headed for the corner of the produce section, Meiko grabbed all the leeks in stock, wrapped them in bags, and gently placed them in the shopping basket. Alas, since the Vocaloid Family came, the leeks were now sold out and there was another family that was shocked of how much produce we have, but I gave them a look that said, _That's just the tip of the telescope my good humanoids._

"I'm back." Kaito stated while pushing the shopping cart towards us.

"Thank you," She placed the basket on the cart and read what was next in the list. "Okay, next is the ice cream."

Kaito and I shot up. Of course, I'm an ice cream fan, too, but not as much as a fan compared to the Kai-ster.

"We'll go get it!" Kaito said excitedly.

I was in high spirits. I couldn't wait to have a taste of the frozen confection myself, I really -

"Let's go, Miku!" Kaito was waiting edgily.

Oh right, the Kaito-nator waits for no one when it comes to his favorite food-snack thing.

"As for the Kagamines, Len, push the cart and Rin, you're in charge of the list." Meiko ordered.

"Awesome!" they exclaimed agreeably while making their trademarked poses.

"Hah, wait 'til your arms become sore pushing that thing." she sneered.

"Very funny, I'm not weak, you know,"

Rin crossed her arms. "Oh really well, I'll see for myself when the groceries overflow unexpectedly on the cart."

Len quickly has a lump on his throat. He forgot about how the family gets tons and tons of items - and forgot when he couldn't even move his arms for a while.

"I hope the groceries are light this time…" he whispered.

Oh lord have mercy, Kaito sped so fast that I couldn't even find him anymore. Luckily, I saw a little girl with short black hair in a sided-ponytail wearing a red and white school uniform pass by with a package of Popsicles and I asked, "Excuse me, do you know where the ice cream aisle's at?"

The girl nodded cheerfully and explained to me, "It's easy, you take a corner from the right and go straight until you see some gigantic freezers,"

"Thanks!"

"Your welcome." she replied frilling in her red skirt.

Before I was going to catch up to Kaito she interrupted by telling me, "Teehee, I'll do my best to grow hair as long as yours." she skipped away but I started to see some artificial liquid dripping from the package though.

Alright, now back to finding Kaito. Taking a corner from the right and going straight…Score! I see Kaito but he's apparently slobbering all over the clear freezer door. While I was heading to the chilly aisle, I felt someone pull my hood intentionally.

"Very funny, Len, shouldn't you be helping Meiko?"

I turned around to see him and turned out that it was actually a shady-looking man that was grabbing me. I struggled and called Kaito but he was already at the aisle unable to hear me, he was at a far distance that he couldn't have possibly seen me.

I was thrashing my legs as hard as I could, but the devious person wouldn't budge. "Kaito, help me!" I cried out, calling him but my mouth became covered by the man's hand soon after. The devious character led me to the exit door in the back and took me in his truck.

I'll actually take that back about how the grocery store was the greatest place in the world because it turns out to be the worst! I am not looking forward to going to this place again. Why couldn't we go to a Wal-Mart instead? Well, on thing's for sure, I'll loathe quiet places as of today. In fact, I'll be sure to _never _go to quiet places as of today_._


	9. The Miku Search Party begins

Chapter 8

The Miku Search Party Begins!

After a somewhat lengthy delay of what flavors to choose from, Kaito finally decided to pick the blueberry, strawberry, and vanilla kind - brand: Haägen Dazs. He opened the freezer and grabbed the packages of ice cream. He made a delightful grin and said, "Okay, I got the ice -" He found out that there wasn't anyone with him.

He assumed that Miku was with the others so Kaito walked back merrily while proudly holding his stack of dairy treats.

After going through several endless aisles, Kaito saw the family pick out a few cereals but, no Miku. "Hey, have any of you guys seen Miku?"

"Wasn't she with you?" Len answered back, puzzled.

"Well, she _was _but I guess she wondered off…wait - did she go to the place that has leeks on stock again?" Kaito postulated.

"I don't think so because I could have sworn that I grabbed all the leeks they had." Meiko replied loading the last of the cereal on to the cart.

"Then where _else_ would she go to?" Rin joined in.

Kaito placed the ice cream packs on the cart, astonished that he actually _found _some room for it and hesitated.

He thought of the last time he was with her. He claimed that was dashing to the frozen food section faster than Miku and that she was trying to catch up, But those were the previous moments he actually _had_ with her.

"I think that we should go to the head of the store and report this," Meiko said with her voice in worry.

"Good idea!" the rest of them agreed, also in worry.

Everyone was speeding across through the deep, vast store and they made it to the authorities.

Meiko was describing Miku to every detail she could think of and the authorization officer started to explain what Meiko told him through his announcement device.

"Attention shoppers, we have a missing child named Miku Hatsune. she has long, light-blue hair tied in pigtails, is 5.3 Feet Tall, and she was last seen wearing a purple and black sweater and khaki shorts, report to the front office if anyone has seen her." The officer finally inhaled some air.

The Vocaloid family were paying the groceries soon after. All of them were thinking about the unused leeks they'll have as they were passing through the conveyer belt. The idea was to go back to the security man as soon as they paid and hope for the best that she's found soon.

"No sign of…what was her name again?" The guard asked.

"Miku Hatsune." Meiko replied in an instant.

"Yeah, Miku, we haven't seen her anywhere; you probably didn't describe her right."

"We'll never see her again!" Rin cried out with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Relax Rin, have faith that she'll be back home." Len tried comforting her while having very shiny eyes.

Kaito sighed while carrying the bags. "She would've teased you about you being such a good brother by now…"

"Well, would you like to put this on the news or somewhere where other people are aware of this?" The security man asked, endeavoring to help.

"Yes, please!" Rin and Len answered before Meiko.

"Alright, may I drop off my children to my house and then we can handle this situation?" Meiko said to the officer.

"Certainly, madam, but who's going to supervise them?" he glanced at them.

"My twenty year old son." she said while showing Kaito to him and Kaito felt a slight modest.

"Okay, then go ahead, I'll wait here until you come back on this case."

"Thank you, sir," Rin said to him.

"No problem, young lady, I'm certain that we'll find your sister." he said, proudly.

Rin's face looked a little more encouraged after the officer's quote. They all walked off with their grocery bags in worried and heavy-hearted faces and drove back home.

The officer turned around and muttered to himself, "Woo-ee, that is one mighty odd-looking family; they don't even look like each other."


	10. At the notsohorrific scene

Chapter 9

At the Not-So-Horrific Scene

Being led to a suspicious-looking truck and becoming a hostage at the same time? What are the odds of that? It was all so sudden that I can barely remember how I was being tied up in thick ropes, my mouth was being badly taped up, _or _how I was thrown in the back seat of the truck. As I was looking at the store from the window, I was steadily further and further away from the place my family was at.

Can't these humanoids that are passing through this vehicle realize that I'm being Miku-napped? It makes me wonder why people are quite selfish and self-important. If everyone in the world, including animals and Vocaloids become completely selfless, I would have never been kidnapped. Topic over.

The worst part was that my hair got ruined because of the tousling of the things listed above the first paragraph on the third sentence. I was so infused in wrath that I started using my tongue to scrape the tape off. Enduring the genuinely disgusting taste of duct tape, the tape was starting to come off little by little. Life being kidnapped would be so much easier if duct tape could taste like candy.

On the upside of things, the kidnapper didn't even check on me. He was just focusing on driving on the road. _If_ he even was a guy because the kidnapper sure didn't seem like one. He (or she) had wide bronze-colored eyes and I started to see strands of luscious metallic silver hair coming loose from his (or her) ski mask that covered his (or her) face. Those features definitely do _not_ match a male what-so-ever.

After a long wait, the tape finally came off. My mouth has never felt so _alive_! First things first, I needed to make sure if this person is a male or not.

"Hey, where are you taking me?"

The man (or woman) didn't even answer back. This fellow was smarter than I thought. But, that doesn't stop the ultimate, not to mention smart _and_ pretty, Miku Hatsune! I would do an arm wave but these darn ropes wouldn't let me.

I then attempted to gnaw at the ropes. _Ouch! _The rope was a little too rough and my tongue started burning in pain. I thought of what I should say next and I came up with this apparently.

"Hey you in the mask, I'm not saying this again, Where…the heck…are…you…taking me?" I screamed on the top of my lungs making such a fuss.

"Can you please just shut up, I'm trying to drive here!" the kidnapper answered back. _Bingo! _The voice was no doubt a female one. You don't see a kidnapper that's a female everyday, that's for sure. I knew it all along, the Leek Queen has created an ultra smooth move but, how can the she escape from who knows where she's going? Where are my rescuers when I need them? If I'll ever have any rescuers, that is…


	11. Five Minus One Equals Four?

Chapter 10

Five Minus One Equals Four?

"All right, we're here…" Meiko said sadly.

She parked at the house driveway and turned off the car.

"Okay, remember, Kaito is going to take care of you two." she said to Rin and Len.

"Awesome, I'm in charge!" Kaito making his little celebration dance while getting off the Mini-Van.

"Aw, Meiko how come…" whined Len.

"…_he's _in charge?" Rin added with him.

"Because he's older and responsible - oh, I don't have time for this, I need to grab some information on Miku."

She paced quickly into the house and Kaito, Rin, and Len were taking the groceries out of the car, trying to help the slightest bit.

The Kagamine twins were placing the items from the store to their appropriate spots as soon as they reached the kitchen, but Kaito was heading in Meiko's direction.

She was gathering a few updated pictures of Miku and she snatched a piece of her hair from her special comb. He was flabbergasted realizing that one thread-like strand of Miku's hair was _that _long. He didn't really pay any attention to her hair until now. Meiko soon noticed that Kaito was with her. "Kaito, can you please check on the twins?" she inquired in a stressed manner.

"Right away." he said in a low, unhappy tone. As he was walking away, Kaito was thinking about those nice, enjoyable times he had with Miku in the past years. An unforgiving, heartless person instantly took away all of those peaceful memories just like that.

"Oh, they'll pay for this," he said to himself.

"Who will pay for what, Kaito?" the twins appeared by him.

He became startled and thought at high-speed. "Oh um, the person or people that might have possibly kidnapped my Miku,"

Rin and Len looked at each other and blinked several times. "Um, _your_ Miku?" They stated to him if he made an error in his sentence.

His cheeks flushed trying not to expose anything, which he already did. "I meant, _our_ Miku!"

"Whatever you say, you're in charge." they were shrugging and shaking their heads, pretending to believe him, but they had two teasing determined looks, aiming directly at him.

Kaito made a timid reaction. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"Alright, we'll stop, only because of you - my Miku." Len taunted.

Rin broke out laughing with her arms crossed tightly to her stomach. "Good one, bro!"

They exchanged high-fives and ran off the room knowing that Meiko was already out the door and their troublesome sides came _in_ the door.

However, before they caused trouble, Rin decided to turn on the T.V. "Hey, the news is on!"

"Awww, I want to watch some cartoons!" Len pursed his lips while crossing his arms by the couch.

"Later, bro - oh look, isn't that the officer security dude that we saw at the store?" she asked.

"What, that fast? I guess this situation is that urgent." Kaito stated. He then hopped beside Len on the couch.

"Shhh, listen!" Rin told them.

There was a newscaster explaining the story and the security guard was getting interviewed. "This is serious, there were no witnesses at the time but I have heard that were other children kidnapped around the area, especially those with vivid hair. Unfortunately, none of them have been found ever since."

"You think that there are other Vocaloids other than us?" Len asked Kaito.

"I don't know but maybe there are; we probably haven't met them yet, though."

The interview was then over. "Which brings us to the next story about how a man became murdered just because he refused to give a dollar to the suspect." informed the newscaster.

"Well, that kind of helped knowing that Miku wasn't the only one kidnapped." Len noted.

"Yeah, well, I'm getting a little hungry; I'm going to get an orange." Rin walked to the counter.

Len silently snickered and then -

"Whoaaaohhh!" Rin slid across the kitchen with a banana peel gliding beneath her foot until she collided against the sink.

"LEN!" she shouted angrily.

"That was for Kaito not for you!" He laughed on the floor kicking his legs hysterically.

"Lies! Complete Lies!"

"You guys, quit fighting." Kaito said, trying to break up the dispute.

Len even had his eyes closed while crying out tears of joy due to his non-stop laughing. Rin was so steamed that she walked very carefully and stood in front of Len.

"Oh Le-en!" she called.

"Yeah sis?" he opened his eyes. Rin dropped the banana peel on top of his face.

"Oh you'll get it for sure, Rin."

"Bring it, banana boy!" Rin taunted.

_Something tells me that this will really be a pain in the hindquarters… _Kaitothought.


	12. the deceiving Haku Yowane

Chapter 11

The Deceiving Haku Yowane

I can't take it anymore! I am not the type of person that enjoys being quiet, I needed to open my mouth and communicate because that's why God invented mouths, didn't he? I remembered when Kaito would _always_ listen to what I have to say because he and I had nothing else to do. I started to giggle as I thought about that.

"Hey, why are you laughing?" the female kidnapper asked while making a turn.

I would talk to her but I'm mad at that woman for tying me up in ropes and taking me away for no apparent reason. Oh, well…

"Oh, I was just thinking about my brother."

"Really, what's his name?"

"I'm not going to tell you unless you tell me _your_ name,"

The woman uncovered her mask and her beautiful bronze eyes actually were more lovelier than ever and don't get me started with her hair, it's as long as mine but it tied in a ponytail with a nice bow that's looks similar to a butterfly but her hair looks like a thin silver blanket that seems to go on forever….just like my description of her.

"My name is Haku Yowane, now your brother's name?"

"His name is Kaito, wait, don't you want to know _my_ name?"

"I already _know _your name." she smirked while looking at me from the car mirror.

My eyes narrowed in disbelief. "Oh yeah, then what _is _my name?"

"That's easy, it's Miku Hatsune," she answered sharply.

"And I know for a fact that _Kaito_ isn't your brother." Haku smirked at me again like if she's read my Vocaloid Family Encyclopedia in my mind…she's psychic? Nah, I don't think so, however, she wouldn't just capture me for nothing, hmmm…I guess I need to extract some information from her, the smart and pretty Leek Queen will do anything to get some answers and fast!

"I actually have a reason why I'm kidnapping you." Haku told me.

"Do tell," I said, sarcastically.

"Your creator wants to uninstall you and replace you with some other Vocaloid."

I might die? I'm too young; I never got to do the most exciting things in my life other than buying leeks! But I needed to stay calm and make a straight, unconvinced face.

"Oh really, then who is that Vocaloid because I'm going to punch him or her and tell him or her that I'm the _only_ Vocaloid that actually has the prime voice tone and I actually saved a Vocaloid's life from being uninstalled - with my voice!" I exclaimed in fury.

"I see, if you really want to know who will replace you, just say my name." she sneered.

I hit me comprehending something. It's a no wonder that she wanted to kidnap me. But my creator would never want to replace me. As least I think so. He (or she) even spent almost a decade trying to make me, why would he (or she) just want to give me up for that Haku Vocaloid that probably only took about a couple of years to develop?

"You're not a Vocaloid, even if you are one, I would've known about you by now." I stated to her.

"I _am _a Vocaloid, but they didn't want me to be known because my creator _refused_ me. When he refused things, he didn't want to even want to prosper them unless they were too special to be given up on so I wasn't special to him." She crossed her eyebrows together after that. "But when _you _came into town, I was isolated, no one cared for me, and they treated you like a newborn baby. In addition to that, I actually sound just like you, but slightly lower."

She was bubbling mad knowing that I was more loved than her. I felt so bad and it even turned out she was developed more sooner than me and I was acting like a spoiled brat but she was ticking me off. I'm only being a brat because she's all taking her anger out at me.

"Whatever, it won't affect me much longer because in a matter of time, you're going to be uninstalled." she said in a calmer tone.

She glared at me with her reddish brown eyes gleaming in a darker hue that somehow - hypnotized me. My eyes glued towards hers, after what it seemed like a year just looking at her eyes, she looked away.

That was too strange, I felt lightheaded after that. I couldn't say anything else, she was just too envious of me but how could they be so interested in me? Also, I know my creator would never do such a thing, could he? I was too puzzled to try to think and jump to conclusions, my bionic brain was starting to power cut me out gradually…

"Miku?" she asked, seeming like she was expecting me to act up strangely.

My microchip (brain in Vocaloid terms) involuntarily made me say in a queer robotic tone "An error has occurred within this moment, an error has -" My mouth wouldn't allow me to say anything anymore.

I could…feel…my gears starting to…move more…slowly, I couldn't…do…a thing, I'm…too…weak…

"Aw, if you would've seen this, we're here at the hospital." Haku said with another spooky smirk

The hospital?…isn't that - my…birthplace? My circuits -are…shortening…system shutdown.


	13. Kaito's Turning Point

Chapter 12

Kaito's Turning Point

Kaito was doing all he could to keep the twins under control after they were knocking down vases and even spreading their dirty laundry everywhere. He had to hold in his anger knowing he was reaching his boiling point due to the loss of Miku and dealing with the undefeatable Kagamines.

"Heads up, my fair Miku!" Len flung his underwear and it landed directly on Kaito's head. Rin was behind him and she had a non-stop laughter due to Len's comedic demeanor.

Kaito could no longer deal with this. He shouted until his lungs became sore and Rin and Len immediately flinched in fright.

"…Look, we're sorry about the trouble we've caused." Rin said, ashamed.

"No, I should've said that because I made even more trouble than you…" Len admitted with his head facing downward.

"It's alright, I guess, but you two should know that you're not babies anymore and I've been feeling down since the incident also, you should take things more in perspective for now on," Kaito said, shaking his head in disappointment. "I'm just going to go my room now, you guys should do the same."

As Kaito was going to his room, he had a tear in his eye as he was passing by Miku's room. He couldn't accept the fact that she was gone, he didn't know how long, but Kaito knew that it could be ages from now.

Kaito arrived at his room and slammed his door. He dived in his bed with brute force and thought in solitude.

"Okay, if _I_ was Miku, with the optimum and most preferable voice, where could they take me?" Kaito asked to his plushy which was sitting on a shelf. He repeated that question over and over to Aisu until he figured out an answer. "Could it be Crypton Media?"

Kaito paused for a moment. He heard the twins singing a song, their lyrics faintly and reflectively extended through his wall. The song he heard felt as if the two were singing at the same time though it was a duet. The expressive tune's lyrics were like this.

"_We knew were so terrible, by trashing up the place," _The low voice vocally started.

The higher pitched voice joined in. "_Meaninglessly mistreating you, with a-a teasing face,"_

"_We actually did not mean it, so we just wanted to say," _The low voice echoed vibrantly.

The two voices fused together, wailing out._ "We are ultra sorry Kaito, so forgive us, today~"_

Kaito sniffed for a moment and thought that the short and sweet song was beautiful and he knew for a fact that he needed a pair of sidekicks for his upcoming job. He also knew that he couldn't stay mad at them forever. Kaito went out of his room and knocked on Rin and Len's door at the same time since their rooms were next to each other.

Their doors opened automatically at the precise moment.

"What do _you _want?" they both asked emotionlessly.

"I thought your song was very touching and your voices were so heavenly and evenly matched, just, five…no six stars for you both," he stated, literally applauding.

"Why thank you, we knew we had audience with us while performing!" Rin said with satisfaction.

"Well, I'm also going to need a couple of smart investigators on my team, care to join?" Kaito added.

"Well, okay I guess," Len answered.

"Sure, I'm alright with that," Rin said back.

"Alright then, I have an urgent question to ask you," Kaito replied to the both of them.

"Yeah?" the two then said, ready to listen.

"Can you think of any place that Miku might be?"

They both faltered for a while but they're minds were very much blank.

"We…" Len said.

"….don't know." Rin said shortly after.

"Oh, come on, I said a couple of _smart_ investigators!" Kaito exclaimed, giving them a little pep talk.

They soon thought for a moment again. Rin and Len were making several thinking gestures and seemed to come down to Crypton Future Media, but they weren't really sure if she was actually there. Rin went with her gut and said with a straight face, "You think it could it be Crypton?"

"You mean?" Len said with his eyes in shock.

She nodded her head at him, reassuring what he could be referring to.

"Wait, but how will we get there, Meiko's still at the police station," Len asked confused.

Kaito narrowed his eyes and smiled very wide. "You'll see banana boy." he then fled downstairs.

"Wait up!" the Kagamine twins said while desperately chasing him anxious, little puppies.


	14. Am I at the hospital?

Chapter 13

Am I At The Hospital?

"She is now re-booted," I heard a man say.

I opened up my eyes, feeling refreshed like if I took a long nap. Looking from my surroundings, it turns out that I was stuck inside a cylinder-like chamber that was labeled No. 01 Vocaloid2 Model.

"I see that _you're_ up, Miku." Haku sneered with her arms on her hips.

"Hey, you don't have the right to keep me in here, I am a living form, you know!" I shouted.

"But you are not classified as a human," the man that re-booted me said.

"_So_, that doesn't mean anything, wasn't I supposed to imitate you humanoids?" I asked, slamming on the chamber.

"Yes, but unfortunately, I've created someone else that is far more superior than you so I am going to have to uninstall you."

"Let me guess, that arrogance over there that's a poor excuse for a Vocaloid?" I snapped, pointing directly at Haku.

"You're the arrogance; you can't even respect me _or_ your creator!" Haku cried out while reaching her boiling point.

I was honestly and unspeakably surprised. _He_ was my creator? I couldn't even recognize him after nearly a decade. But I was too overwhelmed because he wanted to replace me with that stuck up, metallic-haired woman.

"Miku, it's been such a long time, do you even recognize me?" he told me like if I was a little four year old.

"Not the slightest bit," I crossed my arms, giving him a signal to let me out of this thing.

"Remember my name, Richmond Parker?"

"Does not ring a bell - can you please be so kind and free me from this weird tube thing?"

"Haku, will you?" he asked politely.

"Fine, fine." she said sourly. I knew she, without a doubt despised me, but I could care less. She pulled a lever and the hulking chamber was instantly lifted up so I was free to go.

"Thank you, I was getting a little _too_ claustrophobic in there."

"Oh Miku, there are so many things I want talk with you. As my creation, you are a complete success! I thought you were already deprogrammed* because of old age!" he said with glee.

Haku just stood there and scowled at me, seeming awfully jealous. When he was leading me to the lounging room, I was sticking out my tongue while wincing at her.

"Forget about all that uninstalling nonsense, I _need_ you to stay programmed, I just have to!"

I felt so flattered. It was like I was a celebrity and Richie was my number one fan. Haku could perfectly role as my number one hater. The one part that I couldn't believe was that he just instantly abandoned Haku just like that. I think I finally know what she means by 'my creator refused me'. Wait a minute, I share the same creator with Haku? Well, that explains our related names. _Miku, Haku, _see the similarities? I thought you'd figure it out.

* * *

><p><strong><em>hey, this is Crystal~! Nii-chan left me in charge of posting this for her, and was apparently not a good idea... if you put an alert to this story and got a bunch of E-mails about changes and new chapters, i apologize because i realized i had <span>skipped<span> a chapter and found out that you could re arrange chaps without having to replace the chapters and re-naming them after i deleted quite a few... again, i apologize... i recommend you go back to chapter 4 and read it cuz that's the new one i skipped which caused CHAOS! I _would _blame my sister, Chaos, but she was taking a shower and really doesn't care anymore... just a reminder, if you haven't already guessed, i post chapters a bunch at a time because the fic is actually complete, but i have no idea when i will get the chance to post them while using the laptop, or if i will even remember about this fic w/ out bieng lazy... WHELP~! I hope you can enjoy and put this mass destruction behind us, K? Bye-bee~!_**

**-Crystal  
><strong>


	15. The Black and Blue Miracle

Chapter 14

The Black and Blue Miracle

Rin and Len finally caught up to Kaito after chasing him down across the house.

"Uh, Kaito why are -" Len started.

" - In the garage?" Rin finished.

"Hold on, you'll find out soon enough," he said turning on the garage light.

The cramped place still felt dim even though the light was on. He was knocking down thick layers of storage items from a corner until he spotted a red button. Rin and Len were just observing him with their index fingers on their chins. Kaito pressed the button and mechanical noises surrounded the room, flowing everywhere.

"_Aaah_, it's hurting my ears!" Len shouted with his hands pressing against the sides of his head.

"Tell me when it's over!" Rin said aloud while her eyes are closed.

The harsh sounds faded away and the floor of the garage started to disappear.

"Get out of the way!" Kaito advised. He nimbly glided across the other side of the garage and grabbed Rin and Len to a corner where the floor didn't confront with the opening.

"Okay, tell me what's going on, I demand an answer or two!" she persistently declared.

"Shhh, calm down, just look for yourself," Kaito stated.

The gigantic part of the floor that vanished was pitch black looked like a bottomless pit but something started to elevate up from the dark opening. The object that rose turned out to be a black Ferrari with a distinctive blue stripe that looked exactly like the shade of Kaito's hair color. The distinct stripe stretched across the car from hood to trunk, making it more classier.

"Whoa!" Len was too amazed to say anything else.

"How'd you get that car?" asked Rin with her jaw wide open.

"They got it for me when I was cheered up due to me being a marketing failure and all,"

"Does Meiko know about this?" Len asked admiring the car.

"Not a clue, but I've always took it for a spin every night and no one ever notices, not even you guys."

"No wonder you wake up real late!" Rin exclaimed finally comprehending.

"Come on, you guys, Miku's waiting for us, you never know what terrible things they might be doing to her." said Kaito in a heroic manner but suddenly shivering at the thought.

Kaito pulled out his keys and lifted a tiny switch on his key chain. The switch commanded the garage door to elevate and Rin and Len ecstatically hopped on to the car.

"I see that the both of you couldn't wait to ride on this beauty so let's go then." he announced while stepping inside the car.

"Kaito's so awesome!" Rin said to Len with enthusiasm.

"I know, right? This secret is so worth keeping from Meiko!" Len replied while buckling his seatbelt.

"Are you guys ready?" Kaito asked.

"Totally," Rin said back.

"Heck yeah, I've always wanted to ride in a car like this!" Len answered.

Kaito turned on the ignition and the three of them drove off in the sunset.


	16. The Fierce Conversation

Chapter 15

The Fierce Conversation

As Richmond and I entered inside the lounging room, I could see in his eyes that he was a little _too_ thrilled to see me again.

"Have a seat right there," said Richmond while pointing at a reclining chair.

I sat down with my hands on my lap and could sense Haku enter inside the room due to her clacking heels that were more like stomping - we're having an earthquake everyone!

"I say, how are you doing with the other Vocaloids?"

"Good, we're doing great on our own," I responded.

Haku entered the room but she was once again being ignored by Parker. She couldn't stand the silent treatment that she's been having for probably a while now, even before I was here and my instincts tell me that it's getting worse.

"Mr. Parker, sir, can you spend a little more time with Haku? I would gladly appreciate it," I asked him very nicely.

"Oh, just call me Richie, none of that mister and sir stuff."

Haku started to steam again, Richie _still _ignored her and she's probably even _more_ enraged at me.

"I'm really sorry, Haku…I was only trying to help…" I said fearfully at her.

"Well you can help me by going away!" she barked.

"Haku, quit it!" Richie shouted.

It appeared that she was disobeying him. She made a huge groan, confronted me and hauled me up with by my sweater.

"You just wait and see, you little attention hog, I was made _way _before you so you need to get your butt away from my creator!" she yelled in outrage.

"It's not my fault he created me, why can't you understand that? You should be mad at Richie!" I yelled back, fuming.

She placed me down, still staring angrily at me. Haku wasn't mad at Richie, and he _did_ look too frightening to anger. It was a no wonder that she didn't want to resent at _him_.

He shook his head with dissatisfaction at her. As she glanced at him, Haku was tremendously stressing herself out and even jerked at her own hair. She couldn't bear the severe emotions inside of her. Eyes sagged, Haku simply walked away by her lonesome.

Life must really suck if I was her. Always neglected, always agitated, and always unwanted. It really made me have pity for her, but every time I try to help her out the tiniest bit, she makes it even more difficult than the situation already is.

"Is anything the matter, Miku?" Richie asked.

"I don't even know you anymore," I said in an upsetting tone.

He thought for a second. Although, I have my doubts that he'll ever get the message.

"Hey, you actually have feelings for Haku even though she's very obscure to deal with?" he questioned.

"Well, you're the one that's making her fill up with so many dreadful reactions that she doesn't even know what to do with herself anymore!" I intensely cried out at him.

He is so sorry for having favoritism of his creations, and to think that I was developed by such an ignorant slime ball. My consideration really _does _make me do good deeds.

Richie sighed very heavily.

"Why did I do this to my own daughter?" he asked to himself, rubbing the sides of his head.

Just what I needed, two exceedingly distressed people.

"Your talking about Haku, aren't you?" I made sure on what he was trying to infer.

He nodded very slowly.

"Wait a minute, you altered your daughter into a freakish singing robot?" I was a little _too _stunned after the notion rolled around in my mind.

"Sad but true." he replied back.

After Richie made several forehead rubs, he then stood up in a very confident way.

"Well, as my creation, I've actually learned something from you, Miku Hatsune."

"Really, what's that?" I asked in an incredibly passionate manner.

"I am going to uninstall you for my daughter's happiness and I will finally see a pleasant smile back on her face after all these years." he declared.

Okay, that's when I understood that this lowlife was going _way_ too overboard.


	17. The trip to Crypton Future Media

Chapter 16

The Trip to Crypton Future Media

"Are we there yet?" the twins both asked.

"For the last time, we're not there yet." Kaito stated in an exhausted way.

The Three Musketeers were on their mission to save Miku, with Kaito driving and the Kagamines riding on the high quality leather seats, almost dying from their ruthless enemy, boredom. It was pitch-black outside and the only illuminations out in the road were Kaito's headlights.

"Man, I really should've brought my iPod!" Len blurted out, breaking the silence.

"I should've brought my book!" Rin joined him, but she also made a sideways glimpse at him and snickered, "Why, so you can listen to the 'I'm a Banana' and 'It's Peanut Butter Jelly Time' songs over and over again?"

"Whoops, if you wanted music you could've just told me," Kaito said while two pairs of displeased glares shot at him.

"What? I was saving the battery on the radio, I have to constantly charge it, you know!" he shouted trying to end the ferocious stares still peering at him.

Kaito turned on the radio and it was tuned in on a station and it had the Justin Beiber song, "Baby".

"Sweet, my favorite song's on!" she happily exclaimed.

"Turn that garbage off!" Len said piercing his fingers deep inside his earlobes.

"Okay, if you say so, I guess you don't want the radio on so therefore, I assume that you'd rather be bored." he mocked then made a wide turn.

"No, leave it on, I can't stand looking at darkness out from the window doing nothing!" he begged.

"Alright, the radio stays on."

"Hooray! I'm going to sing out the lyrics!" she declared out loud.

"Oh please don't!" Len was officially suffering.

"_I know you love me, I know you care, you shout whenever, and I'll be the-ere!" _Rin sung out. "_You want my love, you want my heart, and we will never ever ever be apart_!"

"For god's and my sake, stop singing that!"

"_Baby, baby, baby oh_!"

Kaito changed the radio station soon after and Len was forever relieved but remained upset.

"Thank you," Len murmured.

"You're welcome, my Miku," he replied back with a smile that appeared to turn from the side.

Kaito handed him a CD as the traffic light turned red. Len was a bit curious so he slid the dubious CD on to the built-in music player and it played the songs that were in his iPod.

"Wait, how in the world did you -" Len was cut short.

"Secret." he confirmed, still with his side smile.

"Hey, someone was actually listening to that song!" Rin protested.

"Yeah, but it's two against one!" Len called out.

"Okay, fine," she heavily let out a breath.

The song, 'It's Peanut Butter Jelly Time' tuned on.

"_Peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly," _Kaito tuned

"_Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat!_" Len sang in, too.

Rin crossed her arms against her chest. "You guys absolutely have no taste in music."

"_You_ don't." Len declared.

"No _you_ don't!"

"Oh yeah?"

"YEAH!" Rin tried to make him admit it.

"Guys, I can't concentrate on the wheel," Kaito said.

"You're mom wears too much make-up!" they both shrieked out to each other in rage.

"You both have the same mother!" he chuckled.

"Hey, you're right!" Rin laughed to herself.

"Hang on, who _is _our mother?" asked Len.

"Rosa Parks. Dude, we're 'Droids, we don't have parents; we have creators." Kaito reminded him.

"Oh, right,"

"But you never know, Banana Boy, you never know."

"Ooh, I so want to be Orange Girl!" Rin clarified in enchant-ment.

"The Adventures of Orange Girl and Banana Boy, how fit-ting." suggested Kaito.

"You can be our sidekick, Ice Cream Man," Rin giggled.

"Hey, why do _I _have to be the sidekick?"

"And I assume that Meiko's Sake Woman and Miku's the Leek Queen?" Len inquired in happiness.

"Wait, here we are enjoying ourselves while Miku's probably being tortured in Crypton." Rin reluctantly said.

"Step on it, Ice Cream Man!" Len ordered.

"I'm way ahead of you, Banana Boy!"

He sped up into the endless road and were just about half-way there to the location. The team was back in business despite that they refer to each other by childish superhero names.


	18. Night Skies and Hot Cocoa

Chapter 17

Night Skies and Hot Cocoa

At last, the night arrived gleaming a lively and spectacular shade of violet. Meiko drove up to the driveway of the house and parked the car. She shifted out of the car while holding a plastic bag filled with bottles of Sake. Meiko was worn out from all the hassles of dealing with a missing person. She positioned herself down on the porch chair, closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, and exhaled.

As she opened her eyes, Meiko noticed the magnificent little stars that dancing out on the night sky. While she was gazing, Meiko spotted five stars that were shimmering so brightly, they looked as if they were forming a spacious pentagon-like shape. Ironically, there were only four stars that shone intensely and the fifth one was faint and barely appeared. Meiko immediately thought that the dull-looking star was Miku. Her eyes started to glisten with tears, waiting to stream down.

She didn't want to be reminded about that anymore. Meiko just lifted herself up the porch chair and went inside the house along with the bag of Sake. She took off her shoes by the door, sat on the kitchen counter and began sipping one of the drinks.

Meiko soon knew that something fishy was going on because Rin, Len, and Kaito would have dashed down the stairs hoping that she finally took Miku home safe - on second thought, she just took for granted that they all probably went to bed early since they felt a little glum about the incident.

_Maybe I should make them some hot cocoa, _she thought. _They'll probably feel better by then._

She rose from the countertop, swiped her designer apron, and prepared to make the cocoa.

"Rin, Kaito, Len - cocoa's done!" Meiko called out.

Apparently, neither of them came downstairs.

"I even put marshmallows on them this time!"

She placed the trio of mugs on a serving platter and leisurely ascended the stairs. "Hey, wake up you guys, didn't you hear me call you?"

As Meiko strolled across the hallway, she gently opened Rin's door.

"Are you catching a few winks, sweetheart?" As the door creaked open all the way, she came in and sat on the side of her bed. Meiko found out that she wasn't even on the bed. _Oh, she's probably with Len - I hope…_

This time, she rapidly shoved Len's door wide open. No sign of either of the twins. Lastly, she burst Kaito's door open and it turned out that none of them were even here. She began looking around desperately to find them, but she only found a note by Kaito's plushy. She dropped the platter of cocoa and quickly read the note which was in Kaito's exact handwriting.

_Dear Mei-Chan,_

_I didn't think the police or authorities of any kind would lead us closer to find Miku. It feels like a lifetime since she was gone. The twins and I have to do this rescue mission ourselves because I have a feeling that Miku is at Crypton Media, I just do. Even Rin and Len thought so as well._

_I guess now at this very moment you know my tiny little secret - I have a car. I'm sorry that I haven't told you about my car…I just thought that you would…confiscate it or something, that's all. You'd understand that this was an emergency (At least I think you would understand… .") so please don't kick my butt._

_Yours Truly,_

_Kaito_

_P.S. Don't even try to come and get us because we might put you at risk. Also, I promise to keep the twins safe, too. I don't want to lose MORE people now._

In spite of what Kaito said, she sprinted out the door, ignited her van, and sped away in the twilight. "I most certainly _will _kick your butt!" she muttered loudly to herself. "Rescue mission? Man, what's gotten into you, Kaito?"


	19. Arrivin' at Crypton, Y'all!

Chapter 17

Night Skies and Hot Cocoa

At last, the night arrived gleaming a lively and spectacular shade of violet. Meiko drove up to the driveway of the house and parked the car. She shifted out of the car while holding a plastic bag filled with bottles of Sake. Meiko was worn out from all the hassles of dealing with a missing person. She positioned herself down on the porch chair, closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, and exhaled.

As she opened her eyes, Meiko noticed the magnificent little stars that dancing out on the night sky. While she was gazing, Meiko spotted five stars that were shimmering so brightly, they looked as if they were forming a spacious pentagon-like shape. Ironically, there were only four stars that shone intensely and the fifth one was faint and barely appeared. Meiko immediately thought that the dull-looking star was Miku. Her eyes started to glisten with tears, waiting to stream down.

She didn't want to be reminded about that anymore. Meiko just lifted herself up the porch chair and went inside the house along with the bag of Sake. She took off her shoes by the door, sat on the kitchen counter and began sipping one of the drinks.

Meiko soon knew that something fishy was going on because Rin, Len, and Kaito would have dashed down the stairs hoping that she finally took Miku home safe - on second thought, she just took for granted that they all probably went to bed early since they felt a little glum about the incident.

_Maybe I should make them some hot cocoa, _she thought. _They'll probably feel better by then._

She rose from the countertop, swiped her designer apron, and prepared to make the cocoa.

"Rin, Kaito, Len - cocoa's done!" Meiko called out.

Apparently, neither of them came downstairs.

"I even put marshmallows on them this time!"

She placed the trio of mugs on a serving platter and leisurely ascended the stairs. "Hey, wake up you guys, didn't you hear me call you?"

As Meiko strolled across the hallway, she gently opened Rin's door.

"Are you catching a few winks, sweetheart?" As the door creaked open all the way, she came in and sat on the side of her bed. Meiko found out that she wasn't even on the bed. _Oh, she's probably with Len - I hope…_

This time, she rapidly shoved Len's door wide open. No sign of either of the twins. Lastly, she burst Kaito's door open and it turned out that none of them were even here. She began looking around desperately to find them, but she only found a note by Kaito's plushy. She dropped the platter of cocoa and quickly read the note which was in Kaito's exact handwriting.

_Dear Mei-Chan,_

_I didn't think the police or authorities of any kind would lead us closer to find Miku. It feels like a lifetime since she was gone. The twins and I have to do this rescue mission ourselves because I have a feeling that Miku is at Crypton Media, I just do. Even Rin and Len thought so as well._

_I guess now at this very moment you know my tiny little secret - I have a car. I'm sorry that I haven't told you about my car…I just thought that you would…confiscate it or something, that's all. You'd understand that this was an emergency (At least I think you would understand… .") so please don't kick my butt._

_Yours Truly,_

_Kaito_

_P.S. Don't even try to come and get us because we might put you at risk. Also, I promise to keep the twins safe, too. I don't want to lose MORE people now._

In spite of what Kaito said, she sprinted out the door, ignited her van, and sped away in the twilight. "I most certainly _will _kick your butt!" she muttered loudly to herself. "Rescue mission? Man, what's gotten into you, Kaito?"


	20. Staring in the Face of Death Haku

Chapter 19

Staring in the Face of Death (Haku)

"I'm sorry Rich, but you're seriously jumping to conclusions here."

"Miku, I have to do this for my daughter's sake as well as mine." he confirmed. "The reason I developed you was for you to guide Haku to be a more sympathetic person. Haku had a major error in her system that made her refuse to open up to people and she would never talk to anyone unless she told a person something in an upsetting tone. She wouldn't even talk to _me_. That's why you can't help to be exceedingly stubborn but considerate. Although, I guess I made it worse than it was and I'm going to have to shut you down for good."

I stood up and fended for myself while furrowing my angered eyebrows in an objecting manner. "What sort of difference does it make? She'll still probably be her same upset self even if I _was _shut down!" I still went on. "Even before I came along, Haku was _still _miffed! Have you ever considered revitalizing her to end her frustrated condition?"

"You think I never thought of that? I really wanted to try that, but I'm worried that I might either lose her forever due to a minor mistake in the operation or she'll just get worse!" He ferociously massaged his temples. "I'm really, really sorry, but I think that she'll be a teensy bit better if you were gone," He swiftly took a hold of a remote control. I struggled to take it away from him but before I could, he had already pressed the main button and I immediately froze.

"Now, can you please follow me?" he asked tranquilly.

"Yes, Richmond B. Parker…" I replied automatically. As I was tagging along to that heinous madman, I figured out what the _B. _part of his name means in my point of view, it is simply defined as the word, -

"Please open this door, will you Miku?" I was unable to control myself. I just started to uneasily walk towards it against my will.

When I pulled the handle and entered inside, I ended up to that same place where I was sealed inside that cursed green chamber but the thing was…there looked like there were some beings that were preserved in those things. I couldn't tell what they were because Richie probably didn't made them transparent. Oh come _on_, I really wasn't in the mood to be inside of that contraption again. I was so immobilized that I couldn't even make any sudden comments to him. I promise you that one day, I'll kick him in the crotch _so_ hard that he'll want to go in a corner and sob for the rest of his life.

"Can you please step on that red platform for me please?"

My mechanized body obediently stood right on the platform. Richie undid the lever that Haku pulled and I was once more stuck in the tall compartment, but this time, there were electric barriers surrounding it. Oh joy, another enhancement to make my situation _even_ worse.

Richie turned the switch off on the remote and I was at last backing to normal. "I'll be sure to uninstall you first thing in the morning. Look forward to it, my creation."

_And I'll be sure to strangle you as soon as I meet up with you again, my dim-witted creator, _I thought while sticking out my tongue while he was walking away. He flicked the lights off and here I am, standing stupidly in the dark. Suddenly, the lights went back on, it turned out that the person who turned them on was the same little girl that I ran into at the grocery store!

"I had to join this place…" she told me with tears. "I had to because they promised me that they would find my father but they lied and said that I was too late because he was already un-installed. The worst part is - I don't have anyone else to care for me so I'm stuck working here forever and it's a nightmare!" She flipped a switch on the wall and every single chamber were now see-through. I took a nice terrified look at all of them.

My eyes really had to be some very cruel playing tricks on me because never in my life seen anything so sickening. The beings were all 'Droids that were in casts, bandages, and were missing motorized parts. That wasn't even close to how appalled and disturbed I was because I saw that some of them were dead…

There were two things I couldn't believe:

1.) They tricked and forced an innocent little girl to work here in a heavily traumatized state since she had no where else to go.

2.) I watched in dread as I saw several wounded, tortured, and don't forget dead 'Droids that were even rusted, probably been in those chambers for months possibly years.

I gazed at her employee name tag and it read Yuki Kaai, Head Assistant of Haku Yowane. I clenched my fists ultra powerfully because this was absolutely the last straw! I seriously had to do something to help her because I would've committed suicide a long time ago knowing that I had to work at this place forever.

"Let's get out of here now, Yuki! All you have to do is pull the lever and we're off to somewhere that's way better than this execution prison."

Without hesitation, she already clutched at the lever, but when she was about to pull it, someone grabbed a hold of her side-ponytail and lifted her up and that someone was the Haku Yowane looking sharp (and scary) in a white lab coat.

The other 'Droids began frantically trembling. I couldn't even stand to watch them all hopeless. Oh crap. I figured I was next because the moment I laid my eyes back on her she whispered intensely, "Prepare to die." while holding a screwdriver* on the other hand. She ripped several wires from Yuki's back, where her nerve center was and hurled her maliciously across to the other side of the room, colliding against a wall. I joined the other 'Droids' trembling party after that. One word to express everything - Help!


	21. Entry or Trap?    Friend or Foe?

Chapter 20

Entry or Trap? * * * Friend or Foe?

As the gang reached the building that Kiyoteru instructed them to go, all three of them nodded at each other that there was only one plan figured out and that was to find and rescue Miku. When they found the entrance and exit vent, Len told Rin, "Ladies first."

Rin scowled. "Shut up, scaredy-cats first."

"How'd you know?" he asked keenly.

She rolled her eyes. "A sister can sense her brother's thoughts, can she?"

"Hurry, we don't have time for this!" Kaito pointed out. "I'll get up there and break through the window - somehow…it's probably more difficult than it looks, but I'll manage, now go!"

In a millisecond, Rin and Len crawled in the narrow vent but Len crawled in first. "Follow me and please don't wander off."

"Thanks for the tip, Meiko." Rin mumbled to him while crawling along.

"Rin, stop!" Len shouted, alert.

He ordered her to stop because he caught a glimpse of an enormous industrial fan with blades that seemed so hazardous that if the twins kept going, they would have fell and become two identical heaps of scrap metal by now.

"What should we do now?" asked Rin petrified.

"Wait, I'm thinking…"

Len observed the fan and noticed that the tip of the center had a small metal switch that could most likely make the fan come to a halt. The one conflict was that it was inches way from the metal-shredding rotator, but it was awfully far-off his arm's reach.

"Hey, I got an idea!" she burst out saying.

"What is it?"

Rin pointed out her finger in dexterity and clarified, "I know that your arm isn't long enough but If you removed your head-band and straighten it to its longest point; you can probably be able to reach the fan's power switch."

Len turned completely bewildered. "I don't get it, how come you - in some way - got the same idea as me?"

Rin hid her mouth with her hand. "Oh right, I forgot to tell you that I can read through minds, I never told you that because I thought you would think I was crazy or something…"

He tensed his eyebrows and placed his arm on her shoulder. "Rin I'm your brother, you can tell me anything and I'll understand. You shouldn't keep things to yourself. I'm guessing we're - as of now, having these strange powers so tell me or anyone in our family about it." he smiled so blissfully that his eyes were even closed. "No wonder why you always seem to say the same words as me. I thought that we were programmed to do that since we're twins and all.

"Okay, I've learned that now, but quit delaying; we still got to save Miku!" Rin reminded him.

"Oh right, I'm on it!" Len mended his headband to the point that it's aligned as a rod. He carefully lengthened his arm with the rod however, it still wasn't long enough.

Rin started frowning gloomily while slowly removing _her_ headband. "Aw, do I have to?"

"Cheer up, sis. Our headgear won't get damaged, I promise." She worriedly handed it to Len and he re-aligned the bands into an even longer rod then reached out all he could and - _Click! _The fan screamed and was gradually revolving to a stop.

"Yay, you did it, Len!" She cheered while hugging him.

"Oh, you would've done that, too." he replied to her, slightly blushing.

She snatched the band-rod, split off hers and gave Len's.

After the two of them positioned their current multipurpose headgear, Len quoted, "Well, let's go, then."

"Right!"

_See? No one underestimates and stops Kaito insert last name! _He thought while climbing. _Man, but I wish Kiyoteru told me my last name before Rin and Len took me away._

Kaito sighed and yet climbed up the building using his scarf as a grappling hook. He was eternally grateful that Mafula (the name of his scarf) was long _and _sturdy enough to even scale on. When the Kagamine twins crawled away in the vent, he warily tied a portion of the scarf as a rope end and hurled it until it latched on to a dull metal tack on the roof and there he was, easily ascending the tall building.

The material of the building which consisted of bricks was poorly cemented and looked like a slim flight of stairs that was possible for him to climb up. The only problem was - that he felt like he was being watched. He looked around and all of a sudden, he was being lifted up by a woman that sprang up from below.

"Whoa, are you some kind of ninja?" Kaito screamed out, staggered from the high-speed wind.

"Nope, I am even better than a ninja; I am a noble samurai!" the woman said back to him in a masculine voice. The female samurai gently land on the roof and gently placed Kaito down. He was even _more _staggered because she can easily lift him _and_ her voice was deeper than his.

She tightened her long lavender ponytail and began to give him short detailed information. "The name's Gakupo. I am trying to find a fair maiden that is very dear to me named Luka. I have heard that she was captured and forced in this place. Oh, who knows what she is experiencing right now so for that reason I must save her!"

"I have to save someone, too, but she's my most precious friend so let's rescue them together."

She indicated in agreement and stated, "We have no time to lose!"

They both quickly ran closer to the distant roof but from the downside of things, the mysterious swordswoman ran much faster than him.


	22. My Last Goodbye  Goodbye…

Chapter 21

My Last Goodbye - Goodbye…

The Haku Yowane slowly walked towards my chamber and made the most twisted smile I've ever seen in my life. She was nutty _and_ furious, the scariest combination of emotion mixtures there are. I tried to remain calm but she terrified me so much that I started to hyperventilate.

My eyes expanded out to their fullest when she pulled one of the levers with a ton of strength. She harshly fixed her bangs while the electric barrier started to subside. It was like Haku consumed on my fear because she made a horribly happier face when I made a worse frightened reaction.

The other 'Droids in their own personal chambers either cried or 'almost' covered their eyes with their hands since they were missing fingers. They probably couldn't stand to see another Vocaloid wounded - not to mention, _tortured_.

As she pulled the other lever which made the chamber rise, she placed her first screwdriver back in her pocket and fished out another one but that was the sharpest and longest driver I've ever seen. The one she selected was already stained with blood, ready for extreme stabbing and piercing. Aware that this killing tool was calling out my name, I was too paralyzed and terrified to run or even scream. The chamber came all the way up and she instantly made the same exact hypnotic glare that blacked me out.

"Don't worry," she assured me quietly while stroking my hair, but her voice quickly got infuriated and yanked it. "This will only hurt A LOT!"

Like lightning, Haku sadistically penetrated me right through my chest with her screwdriver. I gasped out all of my air from my lungs. I dropped down with agonizing pain. I knew from that moment on that I was a goner. It felt like I emitted out an ocean full of blood from my mouth. I dimly watched the other 'Droids that were horror-struck and had numerous amounts of tears rolling down their dented cheeks.

"MIKU!" I heard a familiar voice shout.

"LUKA!" shouted another that I couldn't seem to make out.

I obviously knew who the first shout was. It was Kaito, a best friend a Vocaloid can ever have. He broke a window from the ceiling and fell from the floor. I saw another Vocaloid that had long purple hair and a white dress with a sword and she landed gracefully on the ground. I smiled with red splotches teeming around my mouth knowing that I was at last safe from this hell.

"Oh, you're next Kaito!" Haku roared out pointing out her screwdriver and even pulled out a second one.

"On't 'ook at her eye!" I tried warning him with boundless blood exiting my mouth but he did anyway. His azure-colored eyes turned to chocolate-colored ones from being stunned by the silver haired Medusa. The other Vocaloid instinctively closed hers and rushed to me.

"Luka, I am gravely sorry that you are hurt. I'm so sorry!" the new Vocaloid informed me with eyes ready to weep. I was sort of confused because my name isn't Luka as far I as I know.

I then heard a soft noise coming from a corner of a wall and from out of nowhere, there were two angels with golden hair that speedily lifted me up and the both of them quickly departed out from an emergency exit. They did it so fast that they looked blurry as I gazed at them. I even saw some tiny tints of purple.

"Hey, 'at's gonna 'appen to Haito?" I tried telling the angels.

"I don't know, but let's get you to a hospital and fast!" they both panted out in accuracy.

The angels sounded a lot like Rin and Len. Maybe I was hallucinating. I closed my eyes to relax myself but maybe this…was…it…


	23. A Hospital Escort, Meiko Style

Chapter 22

A Hospital Escort, Meiko Style

When Meiko arrived at the entrance of Crypton, she saw a blue and black car by the gate and saw Kiyoteru fast asleep, too. The gate was released so Meiko effortlessly sped towards an odd distinct building with a shattered and broken window on the roof because she knew for a fact that that's where the scene is occurring - or occurred.

She sped up to the building so fast that she almost crashed into it. Meiko stumbled out of the car and knocked the entrance door down in one strong kick.

"Oh my gosh, Kaito!" she rushed to him. Kaito was lying unconscious with stabbings that were on his neck, legs, and back. Meiko held him on to her shoulder and struggled to carry him to the car. She loaded him on the back seat on a position as if he's lying on a bed.

"You're not going anywhere, Sakine." Haku stated crazily while standing right behind her.

Meiko became startled but soon turned mad. "Where's Miku, you psychopath?"

"She was lucky and escaped with a couple of siblings and another lady but that doesn't mean that she _survived_!" she smirked while grasping a different screwdriver tightly.

Meiko randomly withdrew a frying pan from her back and whacked Haku powerfully on her head. She started rambling while hit, "Yeah, I killed her, alright. Uh-huh, I sure did…" and was out cold.

"No, that can't be true, no!" she ignited the orange Mini-Van, went on reverse, and without delay, rushed to a nearby hospital which was right next door to Crypton since they both relate in developing and technologies.

"Mei…Mei-Chan…Miku's okay - she's…okay, right?" Kaito faintly said to her.

"I think so, but where are the twins?"

Before he could respond back, Meiko told him, "Never mind, rest Kaito, don't lose me please!"

He squinted his eyes to see her better and made a small smile. "I won't, I won't, I won't…" he kept on repeating but his voice became quieter and quieter every time

Meiko arrived at the front of the hospital and she parked by an ambulance with paramedics sitting on the back, taking a break. She opened her door and the back one with Kaito. "Why are you guys lounging around for? There's a person _dying_ in my van!"

The paramedics sprung into action and routinely teamed up. Half of the medics pulled out the stretcher from the truck and the other half hoisted Kaito.

"Sir, are you okay?" one of the medics asked him.

Meiko erupted like a volcano afterwards. "Does he _look_ like he's okay? Take him inside the darn hospital already!"

All of the paramedics unquestioningly placed Kaito on the stretcher, fastened him, and pushed him to the closest operating room. As many weightless doors swung open, they made it to a room and they started treating Kaito right away.

A doctor walked in with his name tag labeled, Dr. Salazar and she questioned Meiko, "'Mam, what happened to him?"

"He was stabbed by this woman attempting to murder him."

The doctor cocked an eyebrow. "Can you describe her?"

"Yes, she had gray hair, not like an elderly woman, more like silver hair. It was tied in a ponytail with a black bow, and she wore a lab coat with killing tools on the pockets."

"Oh, not Miss Yowane again..."

"You know her?" Meiko said while jumping up and down.

"Of course I do, you don't know how many Vocaloids I had to treat because of her violating them." the doctor sighed. "It's like I get paid by only treating some robots." she become aware of something. "Don't get me wrong here, treating _you_ guys is a whole lot tougher than treating humans."

"Hold on there, how do you I'm a Vocaloid?"

She made a slight grin, "Vocaloids of a feather, always stick together." her grin faded. "Well, I have to pitch in and help the other doctors and medics, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to wait in the waiting area."

"Okay, thank you doctor." Meiko walked away shortly but she had no idea where the waiting area was at. She sort of wandered off and peeked in other rooms until she came across a room that was fully open and as Meiko stepped inside - "Miku?" Meiko asked loudly.


	24. Am I at a Real Hospital?

Chapter 23

Am I at a Real Hospital?

I couldn't believe it. Was Meiko actually here or is it some other brunette-haired woman? I had to make sure so I asked, "Is that you, Meiko? Am I hallucinating again?"

"Shhh, Miku rest!" Rin barked.

"Her name is Luka, lass." the Vocaloid with the purple hair corrected her.

"Wanna learn something? My name is Rin, not lass!" she hollered impudently.

I started sulking and eventually got angry, "Shut up, I'm tiring of hearing dumb arguments!"

A nurse came in with exceedingly tight clothes and a very short skirt. "I am going to have to kick you out if you keep stressing Ms. Hatsune out." she warned us.

"I am sorry my good lady." the female samurai apologized while bowing down to her.

"Oh, I wasn't stressing her out." indicated Len. Boy, the Len-ster sure was drooling his mouth off just staring at that nurse.

"I didn't know, I swear!" Rin apologized. She then, out of nowhere slapped Len hard on his cheek just to make him snap out of it.

I started laughing so much that I was not stressing out any longer. The nurse left the room when she met up with a male doctor. I was laughing even more because Len made a heart-breaking face after the nurse's department - with another guy.

Rin came at my side and whispered. "Yeah, I dislike the fact that bro's at that - _stage _now."

Wow, talk about having the same thoughts…Rin reads books and expressions now, how about that.

Meiko rolled her eyes, approached me, and gave me an air hug. She was saying things a real mom would have said such as "Are you okay, honey? Where did you get hurt? I'm sorry this ever happened. Don't worry you're not in trouble. I'm glad that you're not gone for good."

"Calm down, I'm fine at least I'm not dead. On my chest, it still hurts though. Don't be, it's my fault for not chasing after Kaito at the store in the first place. Oh, I'm so happy to hear that. I am, too." I kept on answering her questions so much that I thought I might have passed out again just like earlier.

"Hey Meiko, I think you should back off on the questions." Rin clarified.

"Oh okay, thanks for letting me know."

"Hey, where's Kaito, anyway?" I questioned.

Meiko spoke out depressingly, "I'm afraid they're doing an operation on him. He seemed much more injured than you."

The twins both gasped and the samurai girl sunk her head down, ashamed.

"She's just disappointed at herself that she didn't even save him and that she was more focused on you." Rin whispered once more to me. I swear, is this child secretly a certified observing physiologist or something?

I saw Meiko peering at the other Vocaloid and had her curious mode on. "Um, who are you supposed to be?"

The samurai girl adjusted her outrageously long hair (even though my hair's longer than hers) and introduced herself. "I am Gackpoid, but just call me Gakupo. Gakupo Kamui. I am a Vocaloid as well but I am also a martial artist and I live in a small village, away from my vile creator. I was happy at my village I dwell generally because I -" she started blushing and kept on glimpsing at me. "- Had some very passionate feelings and still do for this damsel named Luka Megurine. She is a strong woman, physically and mentally and almost every man in the village had become love struck by her. But that one day while I was foolishly spying on her, I was the only person that witnessed that she was kidnapped by a man, dressed in black and all." Gakupo unexpectedly started kneeling by my bed.

"But the man's widened auburn eyes had forced me to halt for a long period of time. After I was no longer stunned, I could not remember what my lovely Luka looked like. All I could bring into my mind from that day was that she had long hair." She started stroking my hair after that.

I'm _really _confused now; a female samurai that 'has some very passionate feelings' for this female and that female was supposed to be me? My name is not Luka or - maybe it is. After that, I heard a different voice inside my head.

_Don't worry, I kind of confused, too. Just rest, we'll listen to what Gakupo has to say. _The voice sounded quite like Rin's and when I looked at her, she just winked at me. I was probably hallucinating again…I fell asleep.

Gakupo stopped explaining and became alert. "Luka, my sweet Luka, don't perish right in front of me!"

"Relax, Gakupo. She's still breathing and her heart rate's normal from what the monitor shows us." Len informed her. "And her name's Miku by the way."

"Her name is Luka!" she exclaimed with her deep voice.

"Miku!"

"Luka!" she shouted and even pulled out her death-defying sword.

Len blurted out, "Well, I got a newsflash for you little miss samurai; Miku doesn't like girls as far as I know!"

"Len, why'd you say that?" Meiko yelled at him.

Len turned around. "Sorry. It just - slipped out."

Gakupo's small and pointed eyes popped out but got calm. "I hate to break it to you but I am not a woman, lad."


	25. A Samurai & an…Ice Cream Lover!

Chapter 24

A Samurai & an…Ice Cream Lover?

Gakupo customarily placed his sword back on his side pouch. "And I am not lying either, I give my word as honorable samurais can ever promise."

Len turned around with his jaw wide open. "But…but…"

Rin and Meiko were also shocked.

Gakupo chuckled to himself. "It's alright; I get it all the time. I guess maybe I _do_ have a feminine feature here and there, but I am _not _a female."

Rin tilted her head. "Wait, you're hair…it's long and even in a ponytail."

"Doesn't every samurai have long hair?" he told her.

"But it's purple." Meiko spoke out.

"Man, I wish this wasn't my natural hair color." he said, shaking his head.

Len twitched his eye. "But - you're wearing a _dress_ for the love of bananas!"

"I'll have you know that this is a kimono, not a dress; I wear it often because it helps me battle more effectively."

Gakupo studied Len. "Hey, I noticed that you're wearing a ponytail, too, mister banana fanatic."

"Nice one, Gakupo." Rin sneered and made a entertained face.

I opened my eyes while laughing hard at what Gakupo said.

"Miku, were you even sleeping?" Meiko asked me.

"Nope, I just wanted to know what Gakupo was talking about and it turns out that all this time that _she's _a guy!" I tried pointing towards Len. "Thanks for making me less confused about the Gakupo-nator." Teehee, another guy that receives a 'nator' to their names. Your welcome!

"Miku, will you ever grow up?" Rin inquired as her face rapidly changed into a mature one.

I know had burst this question out to her. "Seriously, do you read minds?"

Len gave her a signal with his head. She made a mortified look and replied almost mutely, "Yes…"

"Oh, you're lying, you can't possibly read minds." Meiko noted.

Rin elevated one of her eyebrows while grinning. As she was remaining silent Meiko's eyelids started to widen as she was too, remaining silent.

"Now, what did I just tell you right now?"

Meiko formed a semi-smile. "You told me that does this convince you? P.S. I want an orange."

"What happened to the real Meiko? I thought she liked Sake and tackle me while drunk, not oranges." heard someone say from a distance.

I quickly turned my head and it was Kaito in…a wheelchair with a weird tube-like collar around his neck. He was also being pushed by Dr. Salazar and seemed a billion times worse than me. Everyone looked at him since he really _did _seem more injured than me. "Kaito. Oh this is all my fault…"

"No it's not, it was that Haku girl's fault and you know it." he protested. "Besides, it was worth being a distraction - but the plan was that _Gakupo _was supposed to distract her but she was evidently a distraction to you."

Gakupo turned to the side and moped. "I am not a she,"

"What? So you're…not a chick?"

He made a huge smile and his cheeks were glowing in a rose-tinted color. "If you want proof, then let us go to the restroom and you will see for yourself."

Kaito tried shaking his head in refusal but he wasn't able to because he was disabled from his neck. "Never mind, I'm fully convinced."

"Ooh, I'll go!" offered Len. Unfortunately, he got a painful ponytail yank by Rin soon after.

"Okay…" the doctor quoted disturbed. "Well, Kaito is going to be okay, but if it weren't for this man who revived him and also happens to be his creator, he would have…well - passed away tonight."

The man that Dr. Salazar described walked in and happened to be Richie - I mean, Richmond Parker. He looked at us with very shiny eyes and cried out, "All of my creations right here, right now in this very room!"

Wait, _all _of his creations? Oh boy, I guess he forgot Haku again. Man, just thinking about that name makes me shudder.

"I guess my little saying is true, Vocaloids of a feather, always stick together." the doctor said to herself.

"That reminds me, Miku, this is Dr. Salazar, the doctor that assisted treating Kaito." Meiko told me.

"Oh I know her, she treated me, too."

"There's Meiko, Kaito, Miku, Rin, and Len all in a nice perfect order." Richmond (Yeah, I'll call him by that instead of Richie) advised at all of us but he gazed up on Gakupo. "Hm. You seem to look like a Vocaloid as well." He adjusted his glasses while samurai guy made an uneasy look on his face.

"I've never seen you before, sweetheart. Do you happen to be another kind of Vocaloid?" he asked, still observing him.

Gakupo made a face palm. "For the last time, I am _not _a female!" He even looked like he was going to pull out his sword and slit his throat.

Len grabbed a hold of Gakupo. "Hey, calm down will you? This is my creator for crying out loud!"

Man, talk about a hothead. I'm glad I barely even know the guy. I wonder where that Luka person's at and I wonder if her personality is the opposite of Gakupo. Oh, I don't know but - I think I'll take a nap.

Rin's hair bow twitched due to her 'sixth-sense'. _Sleep tight, Miku; I'll take things from here. _she notified me telepathically.

"Okay, wake me when this non-stop drama is over." I faintly whispered, unable to answer her back from my mind.

I tossed myself in another direction on my uncomfortable bed and finally caught some Zs.


	26. The Twins Sprint Off

Chapter 25

The Twins Sprint Off

"Shhh, you guys, Miku's asleep - again…so can you please keep it down?" Rin instructed everyone.

Gakupo, Len, and Richmond made poses that they were about to attack each other but they were back to normal.

"Doctor, how long will it take for Miku to get better?" Meiko asked her.

"Oh, judging from the severity of her wound and its healing process, maybe about a week or so. Kaito here is more serious so he'll probably take about a couple of months for him to heal. Another month has to be added since he also has to take some physical therapy."

Richmond piped up. "I can repair him myself if you want, one less hassle for you, Salazar."

"Thanks, but I can take it from here." she serenely tossed the screwdriver that Haku used to kill Miku with and Richmond caught it. "Unless…Kaito would you like to get repaired and healed by Mr. Parker?"

"It's a kind offer but no, I'm not risking being nearly killed by Haku again."

Richmond nudged closer to him. "It's alright, Haku won't be in the way and plus, your healing process will be much faster and the sooner you'll heal, the sooner you can go along with your family again."

"Didn't you hear me? I said no you deaf old man! Notice how Dr. Salazar said heal and you said _repair_. Besides, I don't want to be at Crypton anymore because can't you see that it turned into a _concentration camp _and Haku is _Hitler_?" he felt dizzy of a sudden and looked drowsy.

Gakupo was baffled knowing that he actually had it in him. Rin and Len gasped hard due to the fact that they had never in their lives seen Kaito that angry at someone before and actually _meant_ it. Rin telekinetically sensed Miku still resting in a deep slumber so she wasn't able to hear him.

"Kaito, relax. Stop draining your energy with your anger; just take a few deep breaths and get over it." Dr. Salazar pleaded.

"Easy for you to say, you weren't the person being vulnerable and helpless by a crazy serial killer and almost died!"

Meiko heatedly trudged towards his wheelchair. "You need to think before you act, you idiot. Why? I'll tell you why because instead of loud-mouthing, you should've been grateful that our creator actually cared about you and saved your little butt!"

The twins didn't know what to say. They were just petrified by-standers that were beside Miku's bed trying not to listen. Rin and Len never thought that all of them could be that way, even Kaito, the most happy-go-lucky person that they have ever had.

The Kagamines both had the same ideas in their so the two of them ran out the room at their super-sonic speed. They both didn't care how far off they were away from them, how fast they were leaving, nor where they were going, they just didn't want to see their cheery family behaving that way.

"Rin!" Kaito called out.

"Len!" Meiko added with him.

"I will get them!" insisted Gakupo, already darting after them.

Gakupo speedily pursued after the twins. He ran as fast as his agile legs could take him. When that didn't work, the samurai came up with a different alternative and traveled even faster by leaping elegantly but supplely as possible.

Passing through various nurses, doctors, surgeons, and even patients, Rin and Len pushed open the doors that led them out of the hospital.

"Hey, I think I sense something heading directly in our path." she told him while gasping air.

"Nah I doubt it because there's no way anyone can ever catch up to us."

Rin turned her head around without slowing down, "I think your wrong about that!"

He turned around as well and he spotted Gakupo, just yards following him. "Run faster, sis!"

"I'm trying!" Rin shouted back him while dashing to her highest point, even thrashing her arms back and forth. She kept on running until she collapsed to the ground and passed out.

"Rin!" he shouted while speeding towards her. When Len slowed to a stop, it burned his soles of his feet and his heels were even gliding through the ground.

Gakupo made his final leap and landed in front of Rin. "I am sorry, lad. I did not mean for your sister to faint because of me."

"Well, won't sweat it; it was our fault that we ran out of there for no reason."

"No, it is my fault. You probably think that I make things worse for you and everybody else anyway."

Len raised up his eyebrows. "I don't think that, Gakupo, I just think that you can't go on without that Luka damsel lady."

"You are right about that, you know." he took out a small bottle contained with a green gooey liquid from his robe-like kimono. "This is a special elixir that is used for treating and soothing overworked samurais. Maybe swift-running twin siblings are close enough." Gakupo opened the bottle handed it to Len.

"Thanks, I owe you one." he then reclined Rin at an angle and poured a portioned amount inside of her mouth.

Gakupo smiled while making a sincere nod. "She will be okay but for now, we should really head back to the others." he lifted Rin up and Len followed right behind him.

"Oh yeah, would you like to run all the way back?" Gakupo offered.

"No thank you!" he replied quickly waving his arms in a friendly negative response.

The samurai couldn't help but laugh, and they both walked back peacefully while the sun dawned on the horizon.


	27. Already Time to Say Farewell?

Chapter 25.5 (Epilogue)

Already Time to Say Farewell?

I find it hard to believe that a month already has passed since this whole darn crisis started. Kaito was still being treated at the hospital though but let's just say that he won't be able to see his secret stash of ice cream that was in the freezer when he comes back. It's sort of boring without him but I'll survive. The best part is that I finally take a nice long break from waking him up every morning. Richie fled somewhere else but I can already tell that coward retreated back to Crypton and Haku still had her long grudges while plotting more hysterically to kill me again.

Rin and Len were really happy that they've got themselves these odd little powers and they've been racing from block to block ever since. We all think it's so funny because people get fooled and believe that they're a new species of animal. Gakupo told me that they've slowed down a bit after Rin's blackout. Speaking of the Gakupo-nator, he lives with us now, but he lives outside in the backyard.

We even offered him to live with us _inside _since we even have an extra room but he says he enjoys the outdoors because the nice gentle breezes of the wind remind him of Luka. Strange guy, but somehow you just have to respect that.

As for Meiko, she's much more alert now and that she even provided each one of us cell phones. It's kind of cool but the phones somehow reminded me of Yuki, the sweet little girl that I wanted to escape with. I hope with all of my heart that she's still alive and running. I'm still thinking about how that psycho, Haku ripped out everything from her sockets and launched her unbearably to the dreary rock-solid wall. Sometimes I wish that _she_ was escorted to the hospital instead of me.

I peeked inside of Kaito's room redundantly and for some plain reason, there were brownish, liquid-like blotches strewn across the floor. I preceded down to the bathroom and opened its closet to gather some cleaning equipment such as a bucket full of water, sponge, and some cleaning compound. After that, I reported back into his room to clean the stains.

I squeezed the entire bottle of mixed chemicals onto the bucket and stirred the blend until I saw cute flashy bubbles overflowing. As I was scrubbing my hardest, I started to catch a scent of cocoa from the spots. I realized that I needed more heavy-duty cleaning products for the job, but before I even stood up, someone poured the bucket all over my hair and body.

"LEN!" I called out, heatedly. He ran off snickering and here I was, soaked in chemical substances. A little cleaning product never hurts a Vocaloid, but it can with you humanoids. I wanted to chase him down, but scrubbing Kaito's floor was my top priority. I picked up the bucket and went to the bathroom to fill it up with water again.

As the water rose from it, I ponder to myself about one and one thing only: You can never expect Len Unique Kagamine to ever change his mischievous ways.

After a while, I was finally finished with the cocoa-cleaning chore. The stains weren't all that noticeable but I'll just tell Kaito that there are always rugs. On the negative side, my arms and my back were so exhausted; I didn't even bother taking a shower to eliminate the strong stench of chemicals.

When no one was looking, I lifted Kaito's window and leaped out, landing right on the rooftop. As I looked to my right, I saw Gakupo on the roof as well, but he was lying down with both of his arms behind his head.

"Hey, I've been here way before you came along!" I shouted in a playful manner.

He winced while smiling, "Oh really? I do not see a name on this roof."

I blushed a little - make that a lot because despite of the chilly weather, my body warmed up as if there was a drought out here.

"Hey, what is that unpleasant odor?" he questioned with his nose wrinkled up.

I sighed, also remembering to breathe - not because of the bad smell… "Oh, it's a long story." we both rested on the roof and I cut the silence short by asking him, "What brings you up here anyway?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." he muttered. "Well, like I said, the nice gentle breezes of the wind remind me of Luka because she would always go on everyone's rooftops and relax on them for a long time. I always thought she was acting really foolish but it got me curious so at this very moment, this is the first time roosting on one."

He made me brighten up a little. "So how is it?"

"It is actually kind of - fun; it is a no wonder that she enjoys such things." His sharp, emotionless eyes broadened unpredictably. "Now I remember what Luka looks like!"

I gasped. "Really? Describe her!'

"She dresses in a magnificent dark medieval outfit along with a beautiful ocean-hued jewel. Luka also wears a stunning darkened yellow headband with matching boots…and has the most beautiful deep turquoise eyes you've ever seen."

"She really doesn't match my description so why did you think _I _was Luka?" I chuckled.

"Because she had long hair like yours…" The samurai guy became lost in thought.

"What is it?" I asked, concerned.

"You're really not Luka, then." he told me.

"Tell me the reason."

He tossed himself in another direction and replied, "Because Luka has pink hair; yours is blue."

"But it looks medium green when it's shone in the sunlight." I corrected.

The two of us laughed and had the most enjoyable time even though our jaws were aching a lot. Well, this is Miku Hatsune signing off - with an arm wave this time with two purposes. One: because I'm a smart and pretty 'Droid that can keep her promises and two: the wave was for saying goodbye - for now.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wow, finally done posting! I honestly enjoyed reading Nii-chan's story, and i hope you did too~! Nii-chan is currently writing a Fire emblem fic, but her keyboard broke and she has no idea how to fix it... I <span>might <span>post the first chapter later, but be patient with her, she has no internet or keyboard at her house at the moment... well, R & R PLEASE!_**


End file.
